Bella's Hope
by WolfGurl101
Summary: As much as I wanted to remember him I couldn't, there were so many other things that came first. I followed my second instinct and went home. Had I not been staring at the ground I would have missed the small bundle on the doorstep, I realized it was a baby girl. Follow Bella as she goes through teenage motherhood new twist on New Moon.
1. Preface

I own only the idea which is my own original idea. This picks up the day after Edward leaves her, she's just summarizing what happened the day before. So there is no confusion.

* * *

**Preface:**

As much as I wanted to remember _him_ I couldn't, there were so many other things that came first. It all started that afternoon in the woods where it all ended, but luckily for me that's also where it started anew for me. At first I wanted nothing more than to say no to his walk, but I realized I could never say no to him -not that I'd want to unless I had a good enough reason to– only afterwards did I realize how stupid it was. He took me into the woods only to break up with me and desert me. Once he was gone my first impulse was to go after him, but for some reason I ignored my first impulse and instead followed my second instinct and went home. Had I not been staring at the ground I would have missed the small bundle on the doorstep. I thought it was placed there not more than a few minutes, so I took it inside and when I took a closer look I realized it was a baby. Upon even further inspection it was a baby girl.

So over the next few days Charlie and I tried to track down any relatives that could be found. When none were found we did find out that she was only a few days old. It turns out her birthday was a few days before mine, September 8, 2005. I managed to persuade Charlie into letting me keep her, it took a lot of convincing but somehow he agreed. I went out to look for a job after about two weeks of looking I got a job at a restaurant in Port Angeles as a waitress part time. While I was job-hunting Charlie helped me get the formulas clothes diapers and some other necessities that she needed we used my old crib and bassinet. I had to buy the car carrier and baby bag, and a changing table, along with some toys for her to play with. Since I had the baby, and school to worry about I didn't think about Edward to much. We had to rearrange my room a little in order for there to be room for the baby, and her things. The crib went next to my bed we moved my dinosaur of a computer downstairs to make room for the changing table. I was saving my money for things like grocery shopping, and things for the baby, as well as a place for us when I graduated and could move out.

I sometimes hated that I didn't but in a way I was glad, I hate to think of what I would be like if I didn't have Hope. I couldn't come up with a name for her at first, then one day I was thinking about a lot of things and when I looked down at her Hope was the first thing that came to mind so that's what I named her Hope Elizabeth Swan. The first few months were the hardest especially because she was a newborn and needed a lot of attention. So I found a babysitter in one of my neighbor's daughter, but I made sure that the mother was fine with it before I made the deal. She was homeschooled so it was no big problem she was about 12 years old and had the energy of Alice, and reminded me of what Charlie said I was like when I was younger. Her name was Abby Smith, and her hair was strawberry blonde and she had freckles just across the bridge of her nose. Mrs. Smith made sure to watch Hope while Abby did schoolwork, and when Abby wasn't doing schoolwork she took over. When Charlie came home he would watch Hope while I went to work for a few hours. Charlie was skeptical at first but he came around when he saw I was able to keeps my good grades, a steady job, and Hope under some form of control. When she was around four months old I started looking for daycare centers just incase I couldn't find an available babysitter. I was able to find one that was close to the school so I could pick Hope up from school or drop her off on my way to work.

Our emergency babysitter was a middle-age woman whose husband was almost always on the road, so we didn't worry about her husband making a big to-do about it. Mrs. Carter loved having Hope around, I thought it would be a good idea for Mrs. Carter to babysit now and then to let her and Hope get used to each other. Every now and then Billy would come over to watch whatever game was on so I would take Hope out to the backyard to play for awhile I was outside with her as she was too small to play outside by herself right now. It was a rough system, but it worked. I made sure she was dressed for the weather as I didn't want her to get sick, and I succeeded in doing so.

* * *

As a heads up Bella maybe a little out of character in a few chapters, but it is essential to the story so bear with me. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: October

I don't own Twilight I only own Hope, Abby, Mrs. Smith and Carter. Now on to Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 1: October**

October was the month that I did so well in tips that I bought Hope a stroller so that I could go for a walk and take Hope with me. I was even a bit excited for Halloween just to dress Hope up to pass out candy and maybe throw a small party, I sounded like Alice for a minute. Since there were no playgrounds around there was very little things to do outside, so when Charlie and I had a Saturday off we'd pack up my old Chevy and head to the Olympic National Park for nothing other than to get out of the house for a few hours and have just a picnic, and head back. Jessica had been pestering me to have a girls night out with her for a while so I conceded and called Abby to see if she could babysit, I only asked Charlie if he was going to be home for the night and there was a game on. Of course she had picked the one day I had off but Charlie would also be getting in late so I asked Abby who was more than willing to do it and I made sure to have enough formula, diapers, wipes, and Hope's favorite blanket and stuffed toy. I put Hope down for a nap before I dropped her off, because I noticed when I left her with someone other than me or Charlie while she was awake, she got a little fussy, and that always made me sad when I left her. We were going to Port Angeles just to walk around for a bit and maybe do some shopping, and I'd grit my teeth and bear it. I did however sneak away when Jessica wasn't looking to go into a baby store and bought Hope some booties and a few new outfits as her birthday was coming up in a few days and I was going to make her a small cake, granted she was only turning a month old, but I wanted to do something special just once since it was her one month birthday and I was actually wanting to have a small party, but Charlie gave the stipulation of just the three of us for now, then it would be her yearly birthdays.

Charlie wanted to include his best friend Billy, but understood that I was a bit uneasy with showing her off at the moment. He asked how my night was when I came home after spending the afternoon with Jessica, and was actually surprised I came home with purchases I wanted to get he also found it funny that I bought mostly baby things instead of some things for me but I told him I got a few things for me. Hope was asleep when I picked her up and Charlie was happy to watch her while I hid her new spoils and put my new clothes and some bits of jewelry away before making dinner which was simple and delicious. Granted it was sandwiches but with the time I couldn't make anything big and put some chicken in the fridge to get a headstart on thawing I would move it to the sink to soak in warm water if needed tomorrow. With Fridays being my payday, I made Thursday nights my inventory night, which meant I would make my grocery list for shopping on Saturday. I would usually have most Saturdays off so it was easier to do the shopping then, Sundays were laundry day Tuesdays I cleaned the Bathroom and the kitchen floors, Wednesdays I dusted and Mondays I cleaned Mine and Hope's room in an effort to keep walk room so I could maneuver in the room without waking her up.

On her birthday we opened her presents and she loved the puppy plush I bought her the most, she wore her new dress I bought her, but there was one present she wouldn't get until bedtime. It was a small music box, it was pink and circular and when it opened I had a picture of Hope, Charlie, and I the day we brought her home officially as a Swan photographed and had it made into a sticker about the same size as the lid and placed it there so when she was older she would always know her family loved her. I was planning to use it to help lull her to sleep, and it worked. The next day started out as a typical day get up, change Hope, get dressed, dress Hope, make breakfast, feed Hope, and drop Hope off at Mrs. Smith's before going to school. I had managed to get my schedule switched up to where I had a study hall at the end of the day, which ended up being a lifesaver as I was able to get most if not all of my homework done, and what I didn't have finished I did the rest at home before plying with Hope, and all before work. Today however was turning out to be slightly difficult as once I got home Charlie had left a note saying, _Bells, Mrs. Smith and Abby are out of town for the week, because they're visiting some family so Mrs. Carter will have to watch Hope until I get home unless you beat me home. Love you girls, Dad_ I really needed to get a cell phone that way Mrs. Smith and/or Mrs. Carter could call or text me in the case they couldn't babysit that way if Charlie was in a hurry he didn't have to play messenger and possibly be late for work or in case there was an emergency at work. That's when the idea came to me, I had a job and therefore could buy one.

"Hope what do say we go to the mall? Yeah let's go Mommy needs a cell phone." I packed the stroller into the bed of my truck grabbing my purse and diaper bag and put them on the floorboards, once Hope was in her car seat and strapped in I fastened my seatbelt and we went to the mall to buy a cell phone. I managed to find a phone that was cheap in price but decent in the hardware and one that I liked, and signed on for a simple contract and we then just walked the mall because today was my day off as long as they didn't need me at work. While we were walking around I saw a book store and decided to go inside to add to my collection, I looked at children's stories and found some that I had liked as a kid and wanted to pass on to Hope, and I even got a few books I had been saving my money for and we went to the food court so I could sit and relax for a bit. I gave Hope her afternoon feeding and figured I should start heading home to fix dinner for Charlie.

On our way home from the mall I swung in to a rental store and picked up a few movies, they were mostly rated G as Hope was not old enough to see PG-13 and up and frankly I wasn't in the mood for them anyway. When we got home I started the chicken and pasta I put one of the movies I got in which was the _Jungle Book_. During the movie I noticed that I was similar to the panther and the wolf family, I found Hope and took her in, while I saw Charlie as the bear, because he was just like the bear whenever he would watch Hope. I returned the DVDs a few days later, we had managed to watch them all, I even began to hum some of the songs while I worked around the house. Hope found it funny that I couldn't go two steps with out stumbling or falling, and every time I fell she would giggle, and flail her little arms like, 'Hey everybody look at what Mommy did, if you missed it hurry up and get over here she'll do it again.' No matter how hard I tried I could never get mad at her for it, and ironically I started laughing when she did just to show her how funny I thought it was. She loved bathtime especially when she tried to bathe me clothes and all, when we came downstairs Charlie would laugh and say, "I thought Hope was the one getting the bath.", to which I would reply, "She loves to share, you want to attempt tomorrow night's?"

He would stop after that, and continue to chuckle about it. A few weeks before Halloween Angela had wanted to go to the mall to hang out but unfortunately no one was available to babysit Hope, Charlie was fishing with Billy, the Smith's were too busy and Mrs. Carter's husband was in town and she wanted to have a romantic night, so Hope tagged along. One of the things I loved about Angela was that she made no negative comments about the fact that I for all intensive purposes had a baby at 18. She was one of the few people that I actually liked as a friend and her boyfriend Ben wasn't too bad either. I was slowly starting to entertain the idea of inviting the Blacks over for Thanksgiving and letting them in on the secret, but that was just a thought I wasn't going to bring it up to Charlie unless he really wanted them to. Besides it was only two more people and it's not like I had sex before I was ready or anything, I just didn't want Hope to grow up all alone in an orphanage or a shelter if there was something I could do to help her. I grew up with two families, and it was never guaranteed that all orphans got good homes or if they were even adopted. I was proud of what I did and no one could ever make me regret it, that much I was positive of.

One Saturday while I was enjoying my day off, Angela asked me to go to Port Angeles with her to hangout and to bring Hope, I loved the fact that she didn't care if Hope tagged along or not. If Jessica had asked I would have dropped Hope off with Angela if she was free or with Mrs. Carter, because she would quickly assume and tell everyone that the Chief of police's daughter got knocked up by the _Fabulous _Edward Cullen and the reason why he left was because he couldn't handle the pressures of teen parenthood. When in reality it was because he was tired of the charade of loving me and their façade was close being ruined. And as much as it hurt to think about it never really hurt as much as I was expecting, probably because I had Hope to distract me from the pain. We walked around the mall for a bit mostly window shopping, it felt good to get out of the house for a few hours even if it was just to P.A. we talked about our jobs and I found out that Angela worked not to far from me. She worked at the coffee shop and was getting good hours and wages plus tips. I was almost jealous but then again I liked my job at the Gardens.

"So are you planning on going to college once we graduate?" she asked

"Right now I don't know, I'm saving for a car incase my old Faithful Chevy breaks down and I'm saving for an apartment and my phone bill."

"You got a cell phone?"

"Yea I bought a few weeks ago mostly for if the babysitters can't sit then they can call me and let me know, rather than have Charlie be the middle man, and plus I got a job so I'm paying for it myself why?"

"Give me your number, so I can text you when we're bored, and I want to have your number, and give you mine."

"OK." I laughed and we exchanged numbers, as we walked by the baby store I got to thinking of the one thing I didn't have or need really, but I wanted it as another way to carry Hope a carrier. We got hungry a couple minutes later so we went to the food court and ate some lunch, then we decided it was time to head home. Admittedly it was better then any shopping trip with Alice because I bought what I wanted not what was cheap or to make anyone else happy. Don't get me wrong I loved spending time with Alice while she was around, I just didn't like the fact that I had to get a new wardrobe almost every other time. Angela said we had to it again sometime, and I agreed with her, we made plans to see a movie soon, but we'd wait until we were both off the same day again so it was not a full raincheck just a wait and see what happens deal. For dinner that night I decided to make something a little special for Charlie, no I wasn't sucking up per say I was just trying to give him a nice home cooked meal, the only thing that I bought that was already fixed was the cole slaw. While we ate dinner I talked about our day and I told him about what Angela agreed on, and he thought it was a great idea. Now that I thought about I didn't really want to go, or host a party, it was too much hassle to plan, and I did well under stress but that was too much stress for me to deal with at the present time. After dinner I did the dishes, cleaned the sink, and table then it was bathtime for Hope and I was catching on to her antics by now that I was prepared. I then finished what little homework I had, and attempted to put Hope to bed but she was being a little more fussy than usual, and I managed to get her down eventually. When I went downstairs I noticed that Charlie had beer so I figured I'd get him a fresh one if he wanted one

"Hope's asleep. Do you want a fresh one?" I got up to get a quick drink, I got him a fresh beer and a glass of water for myself .

"If you're going in there sure."

Then I settled in the couch to relax and read _Pride and Prejudice_ for a few minutes. While I read Charlie watched whatever game was on that night, and I could hear him shout when his team scored a touchdown or yell when his team got penalized, blocked intercepted, or the opposing team scored a touchdown. I just smiled and shook my head in wonder that my father was a full-grown man could act like a teenager playing a video game winning one level only to lose at the next and repeat it. Soon I was drowsy enough to go to bed, Hope slept soundlessly through the night which I was happy about. Usually she sleeps mostly through the night and wakes me up around 1, or 1:30 for a changing but she's slowly getting in the habit of sleeping through the night which made me very happy as I was catching up with some of the sleep I had lost the first four weeks when we were all adjusting to having Hope in the house. It's couldn't believe that it's been a month since I adopted Hope, time really does fly when you're having fun. Though I wouldn't really call this fun, there's never a dull or quiet moment since, but it's not boring either. When I have time to myself like when I'm in my room I occasionally find my mind drifting to the Cullens, I didn't want to especially Edward, but I couldn't help it. I needed to distract my mind from the Cullens, I started to close my bedroom window for the night as it as getting chilly at night and I didn't want Hope to catch a cold.

For Halloween we didn't do much and that was fine by me, we just passed out candy to the kids as they came, and no I did not dress up or have a party not that I wanted to. Every night I read to Hope before putting her to bed and I played the music box when she to bed, and she slept soundlessly through the night, while I sat in the rocking chair for a few minutes just watching her sleep. I couldn't believe that in one month's time I would have grown to love Hope as she was my own, and I was glad that I named her Hope, because that's what she gave me every time I looked in her eyes. I would go to bed soon after, and she still woke up at odd hours of the night, but it was mostly for a diaper change while I put her to sleep again I'd tell her about Renée and Phil and what it was like growing up with two families. I knew she didn't understand a word I said but they way she looked at me when I told her the stories, it was like she could understand, and was paying attention. Before I knew it November hit and I couldn't wait for Thanksgiving break.

* * *

Read and Review please. They keep me rolling on.


	3. Chapter 2: November

I don't own Twilight if I did Bella would have picked Jacob not Edward.

* * *

**Chapter 2: November**

In November things started to get a little chillier so I figured it was time to start on Hope's winter wardrobe. On Friday I picked up my paycheck and Saturday I went grocery shopping, on Sunday Hope and I went to buy her some winter clothes, I even got her some baby winter boots and a few coats that way she'd always have a coat incase I put one in the wash. After we shopped for her clothes we headed over to the Wal-Mart and I picked up a few totes, labels, and Sharpie markers. Hope was now two months old and she was showing a growing love for stuffed animals, but had yet to show a preference to a specific one yet. Charlie was wrapped around her little finger not that he objected I didn't either, because I loved the fact that we now actually acted like a family where as before we were like roommates with the same blood type. We swung into the rental store again, as I was in a Disney mood which was good sort of I picked up some Disney movies. When we got home I put in _The Lion King_ for Hope to watch while I labeled the totes four that were going to be for her seasonal clothes while the other two would hold her clothes that she outgrew. She didn't have Spring or Summer clothes so I'd get those when winter was over, instead I put all her autumn clothes in the tote labeled Fall and the other two went in my closet all her newborn clothes fit in the tote as well so my system for the totes went, newborn on the bottom then fall with summer on top of it then spring on top of it with winter on the very top. When spring came I would shuffle the seasonal totes again. Once the totes were labeled I started the laundry and decided to order pizza instead of cooking tonight.

I ordered the usual large pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese and called Charlie to have him pick it up and told him the total. I made sure I had the same amount in cash to pay him back when he got home. He told me I didn't have to pay him back, but I insisted on it as I told him it could double as gas money someday. He gave in once I told him about it being gas money which I knew he would, but if he kept up a good front I would have found another way to pay him back. I then realized what next month was and decided to keep an ear open for any ideas for Charlie even if I had to call Billy for help, seeing as he was Charlie's best friend and would know what Charlie wanted. Hope hadn't yet shown any interest in much as she was only two months old so I was planning to buy her a few toys, and clothes, and shoes maybe for spring and some CDs for kids to listen to maybe when she's older she'd like them more than she does now. Monday the routine began again, but I had plans for after school. So I didn't have to rely on baby sitters all the time I was now looking into daycare centers for the day and Abby could focus more on her schoolwork and I didn't disrupt it by having her watch Hope all day.

I found one that was in my driving route to school, and it even opened around the same time too. So I made sure to say no to anyone wanting to hangout after school so I could look into the center and maybe take Hope along with me so that the teachers could meet her and she them so that way when I dropped her off she hopefully wouldn't be too fussy when I dropped her off. I made sure not to tell Charlie what I was doing this until I was sure I found a decent one that I was interested in. That way he could pick her up if I was running late, he recently thought of that idea just to make sure that Hope always had someone to pick her up, and I agreed with him. I usually get out on time, but something could come up and Hope would need some one to pick her up. Plus I wasn't agreeing to anything, and made sure to tell them that, I was just looking right now and decided that Cameron's Daycare was in good shape, and was clean of graffittie which was a plus. I went in by myself for today, because I wanted to get a feel for it on my own and it was inexpensive too, which my wallet loved. I had no problem paying the enrollment fees or the yearly cost. I just wanted the place to look nice without costing a pretty penny, because I had to save my money for when I moved out.

When I got home I told Charlie about Cameron's Daycare, and what I thought about I asked for his opinion, and received the go ahead. The next day after school I picked up the paperwork, and went home to fill them out. Then I realized we had company over so I quickly put the forms in my backpack and rushed up to my room and placed my bag where I knew no one but me would find it. I went back downstairs to see Billy and a young man a year or two younger than me next to him. He looked older than my by a year or two, and he obviously worked at a gym, his muscles were evidence of that. Thankfully the door to my room was closed, and I knew Hope was upstairs asleep because Charlie had picked her up and put her down for her nap when he got off work. Last I checked she was still asleep and even if she woke up she had toys in the crib with her, so she could play with them. I didn't know the boy or if I could trust him not to think me stupid for 'Having a baby' while in school so I'd hide her for as long as possible, or until I knew if I could trust him. The boy turned around and I recognized him from the bonfire.

"Jacob is that you?"

"Yep it's me surprised are ya?"

"Uh definitely, Dad are they here for dinner?"

"Well Billy's here to watch the game and Jake's friends already had plans so I figured you wouldn't mind the company since you're off today right?"

"Yeah I'm off unless they call me in. Jake wanna help me with dinner."

"Sure, but uh I'm not all that well culinated so I'll do what I can."

We managed to make burgers and fries with little casualties to the food, and I was impressed with his skills. With a little bit of practice and a few classes he might be as good as me. Hope only cried once while they were over and it seemed as though I was babysitting for one of the neighbors so I was saved for now. Though I was almost positive Charlie will give me a heads up next time so I can make plans with Angela, or something. I wasn't ashamed of what I was doing by no means I just wasn't sure of their reactions so I wanted it to seem for the moment that I babysat every now and then. Jacob wanted to know if I could hangout some time, for now I told him I had to study for some tests which wasn't a lie, but I'd get back to him on it. After they left I filled out the forms to return the next day before I went to work. It dawned on me Wednesday as I dropped Hope off at Mrs. Carter's and drove to school that it might be a good idea to possibly sell my Chevy and buy a more safer one for Hope to ride in, but against my good judgment everything worked right in the truck so I saw no real reason to sell it, yet. I kept the idea in mind should something happen to it I should make sure I have some money put aside for a new car or an emergency.

I decided to give Abby a 'vacation' from babysitting during the day so she could focus on her schoolwork but made sure to let her babysit on the evenings when she was 'out' of school. She didn't like the arrangement but her mother explained to her that I was never going to not let her babysit Hope again, I was just letting her work harder on her school during the day rather than Hope. Once she understood she was not being replaced, but that we were giving her special privileges instead it was fine by her. On my way to work I dropped of the forms for Hope's enrollment and told them to call the house number if she got in, and to use my cell number as the main number. I knew I should have thought of daycare when I first wanted to do this but I hadn't really thought about anything other than keeping Hope, than everything else happened and I just now thought of it. Hopefully I would hear something soon as I didn't want to have to find out she got in just as I'm moving out of Charlie's. Work was like the usual I clocked in and made sure I had my pad and a pen or pencil in one pocket while having about a handful of straws in the other. I had my section well taken care of, and I was usually given good tips which I hid once I got home, I was saving my tips for the emergency cash. What started out as a good day turned into a somewhat creepy night. It was almost closing time so I started to do my breakdown procedures, which was rolling silverware, then I had to check on all my tables in my section and make sure that no one was sitting down once we officially closed. As it turns out not everybody likes it when you close shop, because I was in the process of finishing up the last of the silverware, and on my way to the register when someone burst threw the door and told me to freeze. My first thought was to reach for my mase in my purse which was nearby. The man then put something at my back and said, " Don't make a sound and don't move unless I tell you to."

I instantly wanted to not listen but I knew that Greg the manager was just in the back so if I could reach for the mase then manage to get in the back and tell him maybe the police would get here in time. One could only hope, so when he told me to get in the draw I did somewhat of what he asked, my purse was on the other side of the draw so I went for it managed to get the mase. _'Please don't let me screw up or else we're all dead.'_ I quickly thought, I kneed the guy in his nuts mased him and took off for the back with my purse. I locked the door and made it to the manager's office, without falling thank goodness.

"Greg there's a man out front with a gun and is trying to rob us."

"Ok sit tight back here I'll stall him long enough for you to call the police.", I managed to nod and called the police station hoping dad wasn't in at the moment.

"Port Angeles police station what is your emergency?"

"This is Bella Swan I work at The Garden's and there is an attempted robbery in progress my manger Greg Wilson is trying to get the situation under control for the authorities to get here please hurry he has a gun.", there was a short pause then the voice came back saying, "I've dispatched the closest unit and they'll be there as soon as they can."

"OK thank you." I replied, to say that I was nervous was an understatement I was terrified. The only equivalence to what I felt at the moment was when I was running away from James, I shuddered at the memory but it was true. In about 15 minutes I heard the sirens blaring and Greg came in to inform me that the police were here and I could leave once they got a statement from me. I was all to happy to agree, and once my statement was given I made sure that I stopped only for red lights and stop signs. When I finally got home Charlie was there with Hope in the living room, and as soon as I saw her she was in my arms in an instant, and she wasn't about to leave them until my nerves had settled. I explained to Charlie what happened and he was angry and proud at the same time. He was angry at the fact some random loser thought they could waltz right in and think that could get me, but was proud at how I handled the situation. I put Hope to bed at her usual time, but I just sat in the rocking chair just holding her, by now my nerves had settled but I didn't want to let go of her for the moment, around 10:00 I put her in the crib as I was too tired to hold her. I kissed her head, told her I loved her, and I'd see her in the morning.

When I went to school the next day Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela, and Ben swarmed me seeing if I was alright, because they heard what happened I assured them that I was fine nothing happened, and that I wanted to forget about it if I could. So far I had yet to hear back from Cameron's Daycare Center, so for now I was under the assumption that she did not get in and would find a way to make things work without it. I was planning to wait a month or so and if I hadn't heard anything then I would tell them to forget it, and manage they way I had been for the last two months. I just sounded like the generic single teen mother I'm not sure if that's a good thing at the moment. After school I picked Hope up from Mrs. Carter's and spent the day finishing what little homework I had not finished at school and made sure we had the ingredients for lasagna and garlic toast. While the lasagna baked I made the spread for the garlic toast, and was slightly surprised when the house phone rang, thinking it was Charlie saying he would be later than he thought I answered.

"Swan residence."

"Bella,"

"Yes this she, may I ask who's calling."

"This is Billy Black, Charlie had invited Jake and me over for dinner but is running a little behind and told me to let you know when we were on our way over so you weren't surprised."

"Oh, OK thanks for the heads up, I'm fixing lasagna is there anything you wanted to add, because I might have enough time to fix it."

"No I have yet to taste your lasagna so it'll be just fine, we'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"OK see you soon."

Once we hung up I was in full a blown panic, with the Blacks coming over had to either put Hope down for a nap before they got here or come clean with the truth. As I wasn't sure they'd think the same thing as well as what they would say and spread around, I wasn't sure if Hope was ready for company so I took her upstairs and put her down for a nap, and maybe she'll sleep right through their visit. We would soon find out, about 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and let them in, Billy made himself at home in front of the TV while waiting for Charlie to come home. Jacob on the other hand was keeping me company as my usual companion was upstairs in my room asleep in her crib, but he didn't know that yet.

"I heard about what happened at the restaurant, are you OK?" he asked

"Yea I'm fine he didn't hurt me, besides Greg was the one who ended up handling the situation more than me, I only let him know we had an intruder, so I was more like the watch dog."

"Yea but you're safe and in one piece that's always a good thing. So how's school?"

"Same old, same old I got a history test I need to study for later though, I got all but that done, because I knew it would take up the most time."

Shortly after I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and finished the garlic toast Charlie came home. When he first came in I could tell he wanted to ask where Hope was I told him with my eyes that she was upstairs asleep he nodded saying dinner smelled good, and looked it too. Charlie and Billy retired to the living room to watch TV while Jacob and I did the dishes. Part of me couldn't wait until break as I really wanted to get my Christmas shopping done and out of the way. I heard a slight disturbance from upstairs and knew I had to take care of it so I told Jacob to wait downstairs while I looked for something in my room. He looked like he bought it so I had a few minutes to check up on Hope, she only needed a quick feeding and went to sleep in about five minutes with the music box, to keep her quiet. Luckily Jacob didn't come upstairs to look for me or else I would have had to explain and I wasn't ready yet to tell anyone other than Angela who I was supposed to hangout with later in the week.

In a few short weeks I was on Thanksgiving break and Charlie wanted to invite Billy and Jacob over but I wanted Thanksgiving dinner with just him and Hope this year. I did promise that when they could come over next year, by then I would be comfortable with them enough to bring Hope in or I'd spend it with Renée. Which reminded me that I needed to email her, so when dinner was done and the dishes were put away, I turned on my dinosaur of a computer and saw an email from Renée:

_Bella_

_I'm sorry I haven't emailed you sooner but Phil's been busy with games both home and away. This was the first chance I had that I could email. So how's work going I hope it's steady not busy, I know how you get when you're stressed. By the way Charlie told me Hope was needing some winter clothes so tell me her sizes and I'll send up some of your old clothes if they're too big keep them and she'll grow into them. Tell Charlie and Hope I said 'hi' and hope they're all doing fine_

_Mom_

I sent back a short but not too hasty of a reply because it was time for Hope to take her bath:

_Mom _

_So glad to hear from you, glad to know that Phil's busy and doing well. Everyone's fine on this end Hope is only two months old so there's something to go by. I'm still not used to buying her clothes but by the time I am she'll be able to buy her own probably. Work is steady which is good we do get busy sometimes but I'm always smiling and trying hard not to show how aggravated I am. School's good now that I have a routine down and a day babysitter. I'm trying to get her enrolled into a daycare but I think she won't get in because she's too young. It's bath time for Hope and she has this nasty habit of sharing her bath water with me. _

_Bells_

On Black Friday I managed to get everyone on my list something for Christmas, and then some, and I was proud of that fact needless to say. Over break I got my homework done and picked up a few extra shifts at work, I made sure to tell them it wouldn't be a permeant thing just that I needed the extra hours for Christmas money. I wrapped Hope's presents and hid them in her empty Spring tote and Charlie's and everyone else's went in the Summer tote. I made plans to get wrapping paper in a couple of weeks, and I was reminded once again that Hope needed at least one Christmas ornament to go on the tree, I could buy her a couple for Christmas too.

* * *

Read and Review please. They keep me rolling on.


	4. Chapter 3: December

I don't own Twilight I only own Hope, Ana, Mrs. Debbie Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: December**

It turns out we might have a white Christmas which was good for me as I wanted to go Christmas tree 'hunting' when there was decent layer of snow on the ground. So we waited a few weeks to go and get our tree, in the meantime I went to Port Angeles and bought Hope a few more winter clothes that would keep her warm when we went to get the tree. I told Angela we were going to get a tree on my next day off and that we were planning on taking Hope with us, but she told me to be extra careful with Hope as young as she was she could get sick. I told her I would be careful and that I'd send her a picture of the tree when it was decorated. Work was slowing down as the weather was going to be iffy with the snow, and or ice that could come through, Charlie was having me call him when I got to school, home, and work so that he wouldn't worry wether I made it to point be safely or not. I didn't mind it either it was one of the ways Charlie showed he cared, which made me feel good and loved. Since I had yet to hear back from the daycare center I gave up on the idea that Hope would be in one at the time, so I left her with Mrs. Carter, and the Smiths.

I was excited to hear during a meeting at work that we would get the week of Christmas off with pay as well as a bonus. The week we got the tree I ended up having the weekend off so we could get the tree on Saturday and decorate on Sunday, Hope being three months old still found it funny when I was my usual clumsy self, but was easy to excite. Friday I made sure try and clear a spot where the tree was going to stand, I got up extra early to get a little bit started I dropped Hope off with Mrs. Carter and went to school. I made sure to get every single assignment I was given so that I would have more time to work on the tree's spot. After school I picked Hope up and headed home, once inside I placed her in her playpen while I finished cleaning the corner where the tree was going by the time Charlie came home I was done and ready to go to work. Before I left I made sure to bring the decorations, and the stand up from the basement, and set the decorations in the kitchen on the table and chairs, and the tree stand went in the corner. Work was mostly easy going and hassle free except for the occasional mess ups on some orders, the tips I made I saved for tomorrow for snacks, drinks, or the hot drinks at the farm. When I got home that night I found Charlie passed out on the couch with the TV still on and Hope asleep on his chest sucking on her thumb. I put all the loose toys in the playpen washed her bottles and made a note to heat up a bottle for her so she has something to warm her up later tomorrow. I laid out Hope's warmest outfit along with one for me and one for Charlie, I woke him up and sent him to bed. I followed him up with Hope and went to bed myself, excited for tomorrow.

When Hope saw me start to get excited Saturday morning, she at first gave a look of sleepy confusion as she did not like the fact that I got her out of bed before she was ready, but when she was more awake she got excited, because I was. Charlie merely laughed at our antics, I knew he felt like a younger man when he watched Hope get excited but he just laughed at me to which I laughed to. When we arrived at the tree farm Charlie went to get the saw and wagon which is where we would put the tree to bring back where the workers would shake the loose needles and we would sit inside the main building dinking hot cocoa or apple cider, except for Hope she would have a bottle of warm milk which should be the right temperature by the time we were sitting inside if not I would see if they would warm it up if it needed it.

One of the best things about looking for the tree was Charlie and I would joke about leaving a glove, hat, or scarf. Hope was wearing a little pink snowsuit, with a hood, mittens, and booties I also bought her a scarf recently, and it wasn't one of those knitted scarfs because some air could go through and have her catch a cold. It was a nice yellow and I wrapped it around her mouth to keep the cold air out, I knew I couldn't protect her from everything, but I could prevent a cold. I made sure she had socks on underneath and actual boots that I bought her last month. We saw a lot of different trees that were pretty full, and had no holes, or bare spots. In the end we decided on a Norway Spruce and it was tall enough so we wouldn't have to cut two feet off for it to fit in the house. While we waited for our tree to get all clean of the loose ends I bought us drinks, a cup of hot apple cider for Charlie, and a hot chocolate for me, the bottle I had warmed up before we left was warm enough that she could drink it without having to reheat it. Charlie paid for the tree while two of the workers carried in and put it in the bed of the truck, and I fastened Hope in her car seat. On the ride home she somehow fell asleep when we got back to the house I took her upstairs and put her in the crib so she could nap. I helped Charlie bring in the tree and onto the stand, I was tempted to decorate it today but I vacuumed up the fallen needles and put water in the stand. For dinner I made lemon pepper Tilapia with seasoned French fries, and Hope had her usual formula I couldn't wait until she was old enough to start eating baby food I wanted to try to get her started, but I was going to wait until she was old enough.

The next day I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast, Charlie loved them and Hope sat in her high chair watching me intently as though I was going to sit down and join Charlie for breakfast and forget her. Sure enough as soon as I sat down she started whimpering so I picked up her bottle and started to feed her, she still watched me as I ate with my unoccupied hand. Charlie and I smiled both thinking the same thing that she couldn't get any cuter. ' how are you doing that, I want to try it' was the look on her face and in her eyes conveyed what she couldn't say at the moment. After breakfast and the dishes were done we started decorate the tree, we put up all the ornaments, then the lights we even added tinsel. Charlie asked for Hope and the angel, when I gave him the angel and passed Hope to him, and watched as he gave Hope the angel, chuckled at the attempt to have her put the angel on. In the end he put the angel on the tree, I promised him when she was older and she knew what was going on that she could put the topper on. Monday I went back to school and went through my normal routine except that I dropped Hope off at Mrs. Carter's house earlier than normal as one of my teachers wanted to talk to me. Angela made plans to finally cash in our movie night on Wednesday I was off that night and thought it would be good to get out. She had excused us from the table to make our plan in private which I thought was a good idea, because I knew she wanted to ask me if it was okay that she brought her little brother if I brought Hope.

"Sure, it'll be her first trip to the movies."

"Yea, wait, you haven't taken her to the movies yet?"

"No I thought she wasn't old enough and the first month was the adjusting period after that I just rented Disney movies, because I never saw any advertisements for children's movies that I thought I could take her to see. There was no way she'll ever see a horror movies before the age of 13 if I can help it. Hey we could take them to see _Bolt_ I've heard it's good but Hope hasn't shown any interest in the stuffed dolphins or anything else I've bought her."

"Really nothing?"

"Well I bought her a stuffed dog and she shows an interest, if you call it that, when she sucks on its ear or tail. Maybe she'll be a dog lover."

"Who knows it could be too early to tell."

"Good point. Do you have tonight off?"

"Yea, want me to look into the times and prices?"

"Sure, we could either meet there or Hope and I could come over to your house and head over."

"I'll let you know the times and prices and we can go from there."

"Cool."

Wednesday Angela got back to me on the times and prices for the movie, she apologized for not getting back to me sooner, but she had to babysit and didn't get a free moment Tuesday, and she had just enough time to write them down before she had to go to work the night before. I told her it was perfectly fine and I had those days too especially when I had to keep Hope entertained, while getting the house clean or dinner cooked while staying on my two feet at the same time.

"Why? Are you always back to back with that stuff?" she asked

"No she just thinks that it's funny when I fall down, I don't know where she gets it but when I try to scold her for it I can't help but join in, her laugh is so contagious."

"Oh, how is she I haven't seen her since we hung out at the mall?"

"She's fine, we actually went and bought our Christmas tree Saturday and I think she enjoyed herself, she fell asleep on the way home."

"That's good."

"Yea I'm glad Charlie loves her too. One night I came home from work and found Charlie passed out on the couch with the TV still on and Hope asleep on his chest sucking on her thumb. I think he was watching a game and she started fussing so he started cuddling with her and she fell asleep first then he stretched out as usual, and fell asleep after that I took a picture of it and added it in my scrapbook. Here see for yourself."

"That's just adorable."

We split up to go to class after the bell rang and I was glad that my parents presents weren't a complete waste, because I turned the scrapbook into a photo album of Hope and me and Charlie along with some picture of my friends. With no homework tonight Angela and I met at my truck to discuss where we were going to meet. We decided to meet up at the food court and have dinner there before going to see the movie. So I had to make sure Charlie's dinner was ready before I left I picked up a frozen pizza for him and changed clothes and dressed Hope in her blue onsie with denim overalls and her little winter boots. I also went with her green thick wool coat and mittens along with her scarf. After saying goodbye to Charlie he reminded me to call him once I got to the mall so he would know I made it there, after promising over about a dozen times we were allowed to leave. Once she was in her car seat we took off to the mall, I put in one of the CDs I bought her for turning a month old and we listened to it on the way there.

I called Charlie to let him know we made it, he told me to enjoy the movie, have fun and to drive safe when I was heading home. I told him I would and there was a frozen pizza in the freezer for when he was hungry. For dinner Angela and I chose to eat at a small pizza stand I ordered a small salad while Angela ordered a small order of spaghetti and we shared an order of breadsticks Hope had her usual bottle of formula -did mention I couldn't wait till she could eat baby food- and Kyle enjoyed carrots, with banana, plum, grape as a dessert. We talked about work, and classes mainly just enjoying ourselves. Kyle was only three months older then Hope and he tried to give her some of his food. Angela and I thought it was cute, sweet, and just plain adorable, and she told him the Hope wasn't old enough to share his food with, maybe in a few months they could. We probably looked like two single mothers to outsiders but I didn't care and I think Angela didn't care either, after changing the kids we headed towards the theater. The movie was actually pretty good, on a scale of one to ten I would rate it as a seven, because it was a good action movie for young kids and not that bad for kids between seven and twelve years old. I told Angela to text me when she got home so that I knew she and Kyle made it home alright and I would do the same she agreed as the roads were starting to get slick. I made it home in one piece and so did Angela. I had just sent her a message saying I made it home when her message to me came in two seconds after. The next few days were uneventful. However Saturday night when I came home it was normal now to find Charlie and Hope asleep on the couch like I did before, and as usual I sent Charlie to bed and then followed him to bed. Later on in the night I was woke up by the sound of Hope crying, and sniffling, so I picked her up and started rocking her back to sleep when I kissed her head I noticed it felt a little warm. I went to Charlie's room and knocked on the door.

"Dad I think Hope's catching something, her head feels a bit warm or is it just me?"

He touched her forehead and said, "Yea it's a little warm go wet a washcloth with cold water and dab it on her forehead now and then see if that helps, if not we'll take her do a doctor tomorrow OK?"

"OK." I replied glad it was the weekend, because I didn't go to sleep I was too concerned about Hope to sleep. During the night I dabbed her forehead and checked it when I wasn't. It was getting a little warmer and I started to freak out a bit so I took Hope and went downstairs and tried to find the phone book. Once I found it I leafed through it for doctors and pediatricians until I found one but knew it was too late to call and set up an appointment so I copied the name, and number down and made a mental note to call Gale's Pediatric Centers and schedule an appointment for Hope and see what was causing her fever. I went back to my room and continued to rock Hope back to sleep and dab her forehead to attempt to bring down her fever. Once she was asleep I went to bed and fell into an uneasy sleep myself. In the morning I checked her fever and it went down a little but not by much so I made sure to call Gale's Pediatrics today and see if they were taking any new patients otherwise we'd take her to the hospital. I tried to get her to eat her formula but for some reason she wouldn't take it.

"Hey dad Hope's fussing and won't eat her formula and her fevers gone down a bit, but not by much."

"Really?"

"Yea she was fine at the theater, but the last couple of days I noticed she didn't need as many diaper changes and at first thought nothing of it, but now that I think about it those were probably warning signs of the fever do you think?"

"It's possible for now try to get her to at least eat some of the formula and around 9:30 10 'O clock call the pediatrics number I saw on the fridge or we can try the hospital. I'll go with you, and Bells try not to worry too much it's probably just a small infection."

"OK."

I was glad Charlie was on board with this otherwise I'd probably go crazy with worry. At ten I called the pediatrician and discovered that they were full and not taking any new patients for a few more weeks. Charlie and I took her to the hospital where they had plenty of doctors, and would not be too busy to see a three month old baby with a fever. I managed to put Hope down for a nap before we left and she stayed asleep until we were in the waiting room even then she was quiet. We were surprised that she was behaving. I half expected her to cry, or whimper a bit, but I guess I underestimated her. When we were called Charlie and I followed the doctor back into the small examining room.

"Alright what seems to be the trouble." Dr. Whitney asked

"Late last night Hope started to show signs of a fever so I asked my dad to make sure, and he told me to keep a cold wet washcloth on her forehead to see if that would bring it down, but during the night it got a little worse. I also noticed this morning that she wouldn't eat her formula this morning, and I had to change her less than I usually do." I said

"Alright I'm just going to do a few tests and see if we can't find the cause, but from the sounds of it, it could be an ear infection, just don't hold me to it.", he took Hope and checked her ears, mouth, eyes, she was weighed, and her temperature was taken. During the whole procedure not once did she cry or fuss, she just sat still and let the doctor do his job. Dr. Whitney left the room to drop off the tests, while we sat in the room to wait for the results. I brought Hope's favorite stuffed dog Woo with us, it received the name when Hope was babbling like she usually did. She started gesturing to the dog and started saying, "OO". she said this a couple more times and kept reaching for the dog and bounced in her bouncy chair, until I gave her the dog. Now whenever she say, "OO" I get the dog, even Charlie has picked up on it.

After a few minutes of waiting Dr. Whitney came back with the results as it turns out Hope did have an ear infection. He gave me a prescription of antibiotics that should clear it up, and gave her a shot which should bring down the fever. I called the drugstore and had the prescription filled, while I waited for it to be filled I went to the supermarket to grocery shop. I had meant to do it yesterday but the time got away from me, half an hour later I got a call from the drugstore telling me the prescription was filled so I went to pick it up. I gave her the first dose once I got home, and she was better by Christmas. For Christmas Charlie bought me a good laptop, and a laptop bag, he loved the new tackle box with lures and everything else he needed for his fishing pole, Hope loved the stuffed animal and toys Charlie and I bought her. She mostly loved the dogs and wolves, but it was a great Christmas all in all I made dinner which was turkey, dressing/stuffing, and cornbread.

* * *

Read and Review please. They keep me rolling on and some input would be nice 2 that might help keep the writers block away.


	5. Chapter 4: January

Stephanie Meyer owns the original characters from the series. I only own Hope, my and other OCs

* * *

**Chapter 4: January**

It had been four months since Edward left me, and four months since I found Hope on the doorstep. It was a bit of a challenge to get her to eat her baby food, so what I ended up doing was have her eat what she could of the baby food which was a fair amount then I let her have about a fourth of the formula until she didn't want the formula anymore which then made my life a little easier. She would eat her baby oatmeal for breakfast, then for lunch she would have string beans and peas, for supper she would have carrots and corn. Obviously she didn't eat the same thing sometimes I gave lukewarm tomato soup which she seemed to like more than her baby food. One day when I came home from school Charlie said we were heading over to the Blacks for dinner and to watch a game I figured there was no way I was getting out of this so I called Angela.

"Hello."

"Hey Angela it's Bella are you working tonight?"

"No, I'm babysitting Kyle tonight while my parents go out. Why?"

"I hate to do this to you but could you watch Hope tonight too. Charlie and I are going to La Push to join the Blacks for dinner. She's old enough to eat baby food now so that won't be any problems, and as long as she has Woo she'll be fine. I'd ask Mrs. Carter but she's out of town right now and the Smith's moved to Seattle last month."

"You don't want them knowing do you?"

"Not yet I'm not ready to tell them."

" Alright I won't do it all the time Kyle is just now in the walking stage."

"Thanks a million Ang I owe you big time, big, huge."

"I'll hold you to it. And please don't take this as an insult, but you need to be a little more trusting with people."

"I know but you never know who to trust and I want to make sure I can trust them almost completely before I tell them, that's all."

"OK. I'm on your side but I also think that you need to have a little more faith in humanity."

"Point made and thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Once I dropped Hope off with Angela I headed down to La Push, and looked for Billy's house which was almost easy to find as long as I was looking for Charlie's cruiser. It occurred to me as I walked up the porch that I needed to find a babysitter service then I'd always have a babysitter when Mrs. Carter couldn't babysit. I then thought of the freshman who had become attached to me and was looking for some odd jobs to do so I planned to get to know her at school maybe invite her over couple times a week so she could get to know Hope and everything. Jacob came over and sat next to me. After a minute or two of comfortable silence he asked me to go for a walk.

"So how are you?" he asked

" As good as can be expected I guess. I mean it's been four months but it feel like it's been longer. And anyway I hardly ever think about him."

"Really that's good but I mean you did the first couple of days right?"  
"No not really I've been busy with…other things you could say."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you some other time. You wouldn't understand it."

"I would say try me but you'll tell me when you're ready right?"

"Yea absolutely, I think it's a cool secret to be in on but you might not."

"We'll see once you tell me."

We continued to talk like that for the entire time I visited and it felt good to feel like a normal teenager for once. I loved Hope to pieces but it felt nice to hangout like this, I would have volunteer to watch Kyle the next time Angela wanted to go out with Ben. I would make sure to have the night off and no plans either. It only seemed fair because I made sure that she was free in all sense of the word before I had her watch Hope. My chance to get to know the freshman better came sooner than expected, we sat and talked together for a few days, and she had mentioned a project she had to have finished by the end of the year. I thought nothing of it when she talked about it but I was surprised with the favor that came with being an upperclassman. Ana came up to my truck the next morning and asked to shadow me for her project.

"What's the project for?"

"I got the paper right here, all I see is I'm just supposed to shadow an upperclassman for awhile as they make plans for college or something like that."

"I don't remember having to do that project but sure, check with your teacher on the details and get back to me at lunch. If you have to shadow me after school I'll have to let work know so you can sit where you need to and I'll answer what questions I can while I'm working, unless we're busy then we'll wait 'til I'm on break ok?"

"You're the boss."

The rest of the morning was the usual and uneventful, but around lunchtime I made my way to the cafeteria and in the lunch line. I got my usual which was a yogurt, carton of milk, bottled water for later and a salad. I sat down next to Angela and Ben who were talking and from the sounds of it they were making plans for a date and I recalled the favor I promised her. Jessica and Mike were making idle conversation about who knows what and Ana sat down in the empty seat next to me and gave me the details of her project. I made a call to work when we left the cafeteria and let them no know that I was being shadowed for a project and they told me to seat her in my section for the night, and take care of it.

"Did you drive to school?"

"No my mom drops me off I don't even have my learner's permit yet."

"OK, here's my cell phone call your mom let her know what's going on and you'll be hanging out with me for the afternoon."

"Hey Mom it's me I won't need a ride home I'm shadowing Bella, yea Charlie's daughter. I think she's gonna give me a ride home too. I'll double check. Bella can you give me a ride home when we're done for the day?"

"Yea no problem."

"Yea she's gonna give me a ride home. Yea see ya soon. We're all set."

"OK there is one thing you can't put in your project and you'll see when we get to my house. Meet me outside the school building and I'll show you where I park my truck."

"Alright."

The afternoon classes were slow but study hall was even slower, I wanted all my homework done so Ana could have all my attention until we went to work. We met up outside and headed for my truck which was where I usually parked it, and I told her that so she could wait by it instead of the building.

"I have to make a stop at a neighbor's to pick up what does not go into the report OK.", I said as we pulled into Mrs. Carter's house

"OK."

I walked up to the door and knocked, when Mrs. Carter answered I asked for Hope who crawled out from behind her. I smiled and picked her up and paid Debbie what I owed her, thanked her and went home.

"So what did your teacher say on the details?"

"I'm supposed to shadow you to see what it's like to prepare for college. What if I added yours and Hope's routine but instead of giving any specific names and details I simply say that single teenage mothers, have to do what you would normally do with Hope. Most people don't take in to consideration that they have to plan for college as well as take care of their baby. If you don't want me to then I won't, I promise, your secrets safe with me."

"Actually that's a great idea, but try not to give specific names if you can. And thanks but she's not mine biologically I adopted her shortly after the Cullens left. If you want to include her in your questions that's fine but I'd prefer her not to be in the report."

"OK so first off do you have any plans for college?"

"Well as of right now I don't know, I'm not even sure what I want to do once I graduate. If I do go it might be for English so I could be an English teacher, or I'd go to Port Angeles Culinary school to become a chef, then on to business school and maybe open my own restaurant."

"Awesome, do you work now?"

"Only part-time as a waitress and you'll see what I do there. Now my question is do you have any homework besides this project to do?"

"No I have study hall as my next to last period so I got all that done."

"Ok I did the same so what I usually do now is my chores but it's laundry day so we'll skip that and I'll check my work schedule and see if I have Saturday off if I do we'll go to Port Angeles, so I can look at the Culinary School, Washington state and the Peninsula College, and I'll get information on the financial aid. That way I know what scholarships, grant or loans there are and which ones to apply for, and to see their curriculums are and what courses interest me."

"OK, what do we do today instead?"

"Do you have to outline anything for this because you can do that in the kitchen while I make dinner. And Ana,"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for keeping my secret, and if you need help in any subject or something I can help."

"Sure thing, and Bella,"

"Yea?"

"I can babysit if you need me to."

As it turned out I did have Saturday off so Ana, Hope and I went to Washington State, and the Peninsula College to which I applied for English, Math, and History, for my teaching possibilities -if I had more than one subject in mind to teach then I stood a better shot of getting a teaching job-, for the Peninsula College I looked into their business curriculum and was interested so I kept it in mind if I was going to pursue the culinary line of work, and Port Angeles Culinary school which I applied for the culinary course. I didn't look into the dorms that week and I probably never would. I told Ana that I would look into the apartment complexes if I got accepted into Port Angeles Culinary School. When we were done looking at schools I treated out to lunch, I also realized that I had to work the next day. So when I dropped Ana off at her house I asked if she wanted to shadow me then because she didn't get to the last time as it would have been short notice and that if I called them about it tonight it would stand a better chance for her then.

"Yea sure, just call me when you're on your way and I'll be ready."

"OK, I'll do that, though I may have to drop Hope off at a sitter if Charlie's working late."

When I got home I noticed there was a message so I played it and was surprised to hear it was from Jacob:

"_Hey Bells it's Jake I was hoping you'd be home but I can see I was wrong nothing important just checking to see if you wanted to hang out some time let me know bye."_

I figured I'd call him back now and tell him when my next day off was and maybe Ana could watch Hope that day. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Jake it's Bella."

"Hi I wondered when you'd call."

"Sorry I was out applying to some colleges and I have a freshman shadowing me as her final project of the year. I dropped her off, and just got home actually."

"Cool so I was wondering if you wanted to hangout sometime."

"Yea let me check my work schedule and I'll get back to you on it."

"OK oh and before I forget Charlie wanted us to come over for dinner sometime."

"Ok I'll let him know my free days and have him get with Billy."

"Alrighty I'll pass it along and it was nice talking to you Bells."

"And the same goes to you Jake"

I went to pick Ana up for work and dropped Hope off at Debbie's for the evening, because Charlie was working late. Once I clocked in and showed Ana to her seat, I got her a glass of water and an appetizer so she had something to munch on incase she got hungry and I was busy. The night was steady enough I could pause in between customers so I could answer her questions.

"Why exactly do you need to work?"

"Incase I don't qualify for the scholarships, grants, or loans I applied for. I've been working for a few months now but I've been saving my money ever since I started working."

"Why a restaurant?"

"I love to cook but as long as tips are good and no one's orders are botched it's usually a good shift for me. Now just watch how I interact with the customers and you can see how my body language is either obvious for them or they're just too dense to notice my good or my 'trying to restrain myself' side ."

"OK."

My shift was mostly the same as it usually was, but Ana seemed to have enjoyed herself just writing and watching me her living project. I figured I'd but the bug in her ear about babysitting sometime this week, but only once she was around Hope enough for each one to be comfortable with the other. If Charlie had already made the dinner plans then I would trust blindly the first time but she seemed to know what to do when it came to taking care of kids around Hope's age. Friday night the plan was to drop Ana and Hope off after a study session -Ana was a little behind on some of her classes- I would go to the store and pick up chicken breasts, rotini noodles, Alfredo sauce, and Marinara sauce. What I was planning to make was chicken with pasta but with a special sauce, I was mixing half of both sauces together with a little garlic and basil to give it a unique flavor.

"Bells Billy and Jake will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok the chicken should be done by the time they get here. Ana's watching Hope while they visit."

"Ana she's the freshman shadowing you right?"

"Yea I'm showing her a preview of what she'll be doing in planning for college minus the baby unless you're a single mother. She thought it would be a good idea to add in what the teenage mothers had to do along with planning for college, but we agreed no names mentioned, she only did research about single mothers if she's asked about it. I decided that it would be better if Hope wasn't mentioned as my daughter yet."

"The truth's gonna come out sooner or later."

"For now it's later until I'm ready."

"Alright, just know that whatever you decide to tell remember that it affects Hope too."

"I know I think of her first, and how my choices will affect her before I decide."

When Jacob and Billy arrived dinner was ready and the table was set so we all dug in and the sauce was so delicious words could not even start to describe it. Then Jacob and I went for a walk and made plans to hangout in a few days. Work was starting to slow down which made me start to worry that I would get let go which I could not afford because I had Hope to take care of, as well as pay a cell phone bill. So I began looking for work elsewhere that way if I did get let go then I wouldn't have to worry, at first I was getting nowhere which bugged me. Around the beginning of February I found a new job as a housekeeper at The Blue Inn, Charlie didn't like it and after a fight which we actually yelled at each other I finally shouted, "Dad I don't really have much of a choice no one else has hired me, and this way I'll only be working a few hours a day, not even eight! I'm running out of options unless I move back with mom and she I don't want to leave."

"You do have a point plus you rarely come home with any homework thanks to the study hall so just make sure you always have you mace on you."

"OK."

After that things got better so far I hadn't heard back form the Port Angeles Culinary School, but Washington State, and the Peninsula College had accepted me, now all I had to do was wait for the scholarship, grant, and loan eligibility forms to come back so I would know which ones to apply for. Jacob and I had hung out a couple of times, he mentioned that he liked to fix cars, and that he was trying to rebuild a 1986 red Volkswagen Rabbit. When he finished working on one project he was paid for his services, as well as the odd jobs he did on a regular basis, I even met his two best friends Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. Quil seemed to be a little shy and backwards, while still outspoken and crazy, his hair was also short enough that it didn't have much length to it. While Embry was more like Jacob in the sense that he was like a player as he tried several times to flirt with me to which I automatically shot down, his hair came to his chin. We would occasionally just take a drive around the reservation and take in the scenery. One day while we were driving around he brought up a topic I really wished he hadn't.

"So when are you going to start dating again?"

"When I find the one person I can trust to not run away. My first boyfriend as you recall walked out on me four months ago."

"How is it you're able to keep track of that?"

"Just lucky I guess."

He just shrugged it off and didn't bring it up for awhile. From what I had seen he'd be good with kids but I wasn't ready to tell him yet, I was mainly afraid he would runaway and never want to be my friend, or see me again. So for the time being I kept Hope hidden until I was sure of Jacob. A few weeks later Ana, Hope, and I started looking for apartment complexes that were near the colleges I was looking into, as I didn't see the need to live too far from the college that would be wasting gas. We looked at every single complex we found that had two bedrooms as when I moved out Hope would get her own room more than likely as long as the rent was low enough. It ended up being a toss up as to which complex I'd actually went to because I couldn't decide which one was better. The good thing is Ana was able to get the information she needed about single mothers and students who didn't want to use the dorms but would rather rent an apartment to try living on their own. We were on our way home so she could work more on her report and start on the rough draft for her section on housing arrangements that we did today, when my pocket vibrated.

"Hello."

"Bella, Hi this is Margaret from The Blue Inn do you think it would be possible for you to come in for a few hours today?"

"Yeah no problem just let me drop a friend off change and I'll be there."

"Alrighty then bye."

"Bye. Ana I just found something else for you to add into your paper as we're gonna have to cut this short today."

"OK what is it?"

"Trying to find a job, when you're losing hours at your current one. It's hard get a job and hold it, but once your hours are getting cut it's the first sign that you're either A: going to be fired, or B: they just feel like it. In my case I'll never know because I started looking for another job once my hours were cut and I found a job as a housekeeper at The Blue Inn then I quite my job at the restaurant. I'll talk to the manager about you shadowing me at work sometime and let you know from there."

"OK sounds fair, want me to watch Hope tonight since it's an emergency and you'd already be dropping me off at my house?"

"Thanks, you have my number in case of an emergency, and my house number in case you can't reach me at work to let Charlie know what's going, and the station number if Charlie's not answering the house number."

"All of the above, yes. I even got Mrs. Carter's number for advise because she babysits Hope the most."

"I'll call you when I'm on my way to get her. And thanks again."

"Don't mention it I'm glad I can help out."

Work was slow I was only called in because Sammy called off, her husband was feeling under the weather and she stayed home to take care of him. School was the same during Study Hall I managed to get every single piece of homework done. I packed up and was ready to leave and spend some time with Hope at the mall in Port Angeles because I had the night off. I paid Debbie for her time as always and went home to drop my messenger bag off, and pick up the stroller before heading out. While we were walking through the movie store my phone rang, then I saw who was calling it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad something came up at work?"

"You could say that, I'm gonna be a little late getting in tonight don't worry about saving me dinner I'll pick something up on the way. By the way Jake's birthday's coming up did you want to do something for him?"

"Yea I'll think of something. Have a good day at work."

"I will love you girls."

"Love you to."

Now that I had something new to think about for awhile so we did some more window shopping this time for Jacob's birthday present. Since I didn't know exactly what he would like so we wandered around a bit until we found a store that sold car accessories which I figured he could use in the car he was rebuilding. I wasn't sure what he would like so I bought seat covers, two in leather, and two in fabric. I could always come back and pick something else once I got to know him better. While I was there I picked up a tarp for the bed of my truck. On the way home I swung into one of the hair salons and got my split ends trimmed, and styled while I was there. Hope babbled and cooed while I was having my hair done. I couldn't help but smile at her bubbly energy, she never seemed to run out even when I was trying to put her down for a nap or to bed. I noticed when I started the truck that it stalled a bit so my tune up was going to be pushed up sooner than I thought. But then again it was probably overdue a bit, what do I know about cars other than how to drive them?

I knew exactly who could fix it so I decided to give him a call once I got home. I took the seat covers and hid them in my closet I left the tarp in the bed of the truck but made sure it was weighed down so it couldn't be blown away. As I made my way downstairs I thought some of the frozen fish would be good to have for dinner before it went bad with freezer burn. I then called the Blacks and hoped that Jacob was home or that Billy would know where he was and when he would be home. Billy thankfully answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello Black residence."

"Billy, it's Bella is Jake around I need to talk to him."

"Sure thing hang on." After about a minute of silence I heard Jacob's voice on the phone instead of Billy's

"Hey Bells what'd you need?"

"My truck stalled earlier today and I was wondering if you could take a look at it?"

"Yea sure bring it down now and I'll see what it needs and see if I can fix it otherwise it could be awhile because I'll have to find the part that needs fixing."

"Ok I'm on my way."

Once I hung up and dropped Hope off at Debbie's then headed over to Jacob's house where he could hopefully fix my Chevy otherwise this could be the time to sell it and get a new car. As much as I hated to think that way it was the better option. When I got to the house Jacob was already outside on the porch waiting for me. It was obvious to anyone that he was excited to see me.

"What took you so long loca?"

"Traffic my young friend. Hey did you get taller or am I shrinking?"

"Nah I'm shooting up like a string bean. Or that's what my dad tells me."

"Ah try not to get too tall or you'll intimidate the other guys."

"I'll see what I can do. Now you said the truck was stalling?"

"Yea."

"Well let's get it in the garage, pop the hood, and see what the problem is."

While he looked at the engine and I sat on and chatted about a lot of things. As it turns out all that needed to be done was fix the ignition which made me very happy because I didn't have to sell it just yet. On my way back I noticed my thought went to Jacob and his new changes, like how he was taller than I last saw him every time it seemed. I wasn't sure what to make of these changes all I could come up with was that he was going through puberty. But then again the changes seemed to take place almost overnight, but I didn't see him everyday. When I got to Debbie's I could hear _Finding Nemo_ playing in the TV room, it was at the part where the fish had just passed the jellyfish and on the EAC. Hope was sleeping on the couch so I paid Debbie and took her home so she could finish her nap. School and work were normal, I never had any homework because of my study hall so that gave me a lot of free time to play with Hope and clean the house and do the laundry. I didn't have to work too much as it wasn't tourist season, so I hung out with Jacob for a few hours.

Billy threw Jacob a small birthday party and he loved the seat covers I bought him. His favorite was the leather set more than the fabric. To be honest I didn't really care which ones he liked as long as he found them useful. He was coming along great with his Rabbit. I took his word on it since I had no car part sense what so ever, but it seemed to be going along great as he never made any comments that showed otherwise. Jessica called me one afternoon to see if I wanted to catch a movie with her. I really wanted to say no and hangout with Jacob but he had plans to hangout with his friends today so I had no out and agreed. We ended up seeing _Dreamgirls_ which wasn't too bad I thought Jessica loved it mostly for the songs and the meaning behind it. I came home I almost called Hope but I heard voices that belonged to Charlie and Billy so I thought she was upstairs in my room sleeping. When I entered my room I was greeted with the music box playing and Hope in bed asleep. No sooner did I fall asleep did she decide it was time to say, 'hello.', so I read her _The Princess and the Goblin _by George MacDonald which I bought on my way home from the movie. Once she was asleep again I started the music box again and went to sleep myself.

* * *

I own the book the Princess and the Goblin, read it and seen the movie, both are pretty good. And the movie is close to the book. Read and Review please. They keep me moving. And I'm loving the feedback :)


	6. Chapter 5: Jacob

I don't own Twilight, wish I did though. Then I'd have a lot of money

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

The more time I spent with Jacob the more I grew to like him and I was a little confused as to why I was starting to like him the way I was, but for the moment I just let it be. The one thing I was paying close attention was that I could trust him with more and more personal things, and I hated myself for nearly slipping up now and then about Hope but luckily I was able to cover it up before he caught it. At first I was surprised that I could still be able to feel that way about someone, I mean I was insecure before and when I was with Edward I was always afraid I was never good enough for him and he proved that to me five months ago when he left me. It was a nice sunny Saturday Charlie was home today and I was off he was planning to go fishing so that meant I had chores to do. I put Hope in her playpen and put _The Little Mermaid_ in for her to watch. I knew she would like it for nothing other then the dog that the prince had in the movie, I made plans to rent the sequel next she was loving the movies I had her watch which made me happy too. I don't really remember Renée being the type of mother to do that when I was Hope's age, but then again I couldn't remember much at that age anyway, and I'm pretty sure Hope won't either but I didn't care at the moment. I managed to get one load of laundry in and was cleaning the kitchen waiting for the washer to stop so the next load could go in but the phone rang so I answered it thinking it was for Charlie.

"Swan residence."

"Hi Bells, it's Jake are you busy?"

"Hey Jake actually I am a little busy today. I have laundry to finish, mop the kitchen and bathroom floors, run the vacuum through the house and I have a senior project I have to outline. Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to hangout, but I see that you're booked for today so I'll extend the invitation for another day."

"I'm sorry wish I could but I've been procrastinating on the project long enough."

"OK I'll just work a little bit on my car some more today."

"Sorry about that the project's really easy I've just been procrastinating because I know I'll have it done in no time."

"No biggy, better luck next time I guess."

"Yea."

"I'll let you get back to your chores, and schoolwork that way you don't fall behind."

"Watch it or you'll jinx me and that's the last thing I need."

"Sure, Sure. See ya 'round Bells."

" 'Kay bye Jake."

It was just my luck that I hang up the phone when the washer went off. Half wishing I already had the laundry done I went to change the loads, I was doing the bedsheets this week, as last week I did the clothes. I went upstairs and made the beds with the fitted sheet, regular sheets, the rest was in the dryer and I'd put them on once they were dry. With payday coming up I decided to take a quick inventory of the cupboards before doing my senior project. So far the list consisted of:

_Bread_

_Pop Tarts_

_Wet Ones_

_Baby Wipes_

_Diapers_

_Cheerio's_

_Fruit Loops_

_Splenda _

I would check the refrigerator and the freezer after I did a little work on my homework. The project was really simple easy and could be done in two hours at the most the way I worked plus it wasn't due for another week. So I was trying to make it last for as long as possible without waiting until the last minute, because then I would get rushed and it would show in my work. The project was in English Lit and book oriented. I wasn't sure yet which book but I wasn't going to pick _Dracula_ because I had enough of vampires for awhile, so I was contemplating on _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austen or possibly _The Phantom of the Opera_ and rent the movie. I could compare the two for the movie and how it is similar and different to the book in a diagram. Then I could list quotes from the movie that are similar to the book, or that are directly taken. I was starting to like the train of thought I was on, so I began to outline what I was going to do and how I was going to place it in the report.

I took a piece of paper and folded it into thirds, on the left side I wrote _Similar,_ on the right side I wrote _Different_ and in the middle I wrote _Same_. The same column was for what was taken directly from the book and put in the movie, while the left and right sides spoke for themselves. As I went to finish my list I heard Hope babbling so I glanced in to check on her and I noticed she was at the part in the movie where Sebastian is singing 'Under the Sea' to Ariel trying to get her to change her mind about Prince Eric. I smiled at the sight I was looking in on, Hope was in her playpen but was sitting up on her own with her right hand thumb in her mouth while her left clutched Woo I wanted to take her upstairs and put her in her crib so she could take a nap, but I knew she'd fuss the second she left the playpen. For today only would I let her skip her nap at the usual time but she would take a nap later in the day, I turned the movie off when it was over and played her music box and put her down for her nap. Once she was down for her nap I worked more on my paper some more before finishing my grocery list. When I looked at the calendar I was surprised to see the date it was the third of February. When I went to school the next day there were posters on the door the PA announced that they would be selling tickets for the Valentine's Day spring formal dance after the theme was and the day of the voting just happened to be on that day. I really needed to find time to have a decent social life, but then again I'm not sure I really wanted to. I picked up a flyer which had the ticket information, prices, the dance's start and end times, along with the themes. the theme was still up for grabs but our choices were:

_Moonlight in Paris_

_Moonlight Garden_

_On the Italian Riviera_

_Moonlight Venice_

_Venetian Carnival_

_Undersea Ruins_

_Neptune's Garden_

Given those six choices I couldn't make-up my mind which ones I could see my self going to other than _Moonlight in Paris,_ or _On the Italian Riviera_. So I narrowed it down to two of them but I couldn't pick between the two I liked. I knew that I liked Paris and Italy about the same, but in the end I voted for Paris as my first option and Venice as my second. I also made plans to go if one of my themes were chosen, they would announce the winning theme on Monday. The actual day of the dance was on Valentine's Day which was a Friday night. If there was a game on -which there was always a game on- maybe I could get Charlie to watch Hope for the night, I didn't want to show up without a date so I planned on asking Jacob. I was on pins and needles over the weekend although Hope did provide a good distraction as did Jacob.

I talked to Jacob over the phone because I had to work over the weekend but I brought up the dance in passing at first. But I was actually a little excited at the idea of going to the dance with Jacob. Maybe this time I would enjoy myself a little bit more than prom. When I mentioned the dance Jacob seemed interested but I told him that the theme wasn't decided yet and I'd let him know the theme and he could decide if he was still interested in going. When Monday came I was nearly bouncing off the walls with anxiety and probably could have passed for the human flash with how fast I was attempting to go. Jessica thought it was funny because I almost tripped over my own desk trying to get to my seat. Once the morning announcements were made they announced the theme of the dance which was _Moonlight in Paris._ I was thrilled that my theme was the winning theme, so I made plans to call Jacob once I was home. Hope was still four months old and would turn five months on the 8th. She was now at the crawling stage, which meant I had to childproof the house. That in of itself was a challenge as she couldn't sit still for very long. I called Jacob's house and he answered on the third ring.

"Black residence."

"Hey Jake um are you doing anything next Saturday?"

"No why?"

"Well remember the dance I was talking about well the theme is _Moonlight in Paris _and I was wondering if you'd be my escort for the night."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yea but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Sounds like it'd be fun, I think I could get a suit form my dad I'm starting to out grow my clothes now, Dad says it's probably just a normal growth spurt. Although if I borrow my dad's it'll need to be adjusted to fit me."

"Alright the dance starts at seven so I'll pick you up around six so that way we have time for Charlie and Billy to have their fun at playing photographers, plus we'd have plenty of time to get to the dance."

"OK, or me and my dad could come up to your place. I think there's a game on that night so he could come up to watch the game and I'll get a ride from him and we can to go to the dance from there."

"That sounds like a better plan, and I could even make dinner."

So I made plans with Angela and Ana to go shopping the Saturday coming. I would pick Ana up and she, Hope and I would head over to Angela's and we would go from there. Ana called her mom and told her the plan for Saturday that way her mom knew where she was going to be. They were excited and to be honest I was a little excited about it too. Normally I wasn't one for dances/dancing, shopping or even dressing up, but I guess my inner feminine side was coming out more nowadays. Which in this case was a good since Jacob was going to be my date for the night. I wasn't considering this a date, I mean I knew him but I just wasn't ready to get back into the dating game -just yet-. I knew I had to invest in some make-up so I made plans to get some shades that were neutral, and at least some eyeshadow that went with my dress, as well as lipgloss, lipstick to give my lips some color but not too much and mascara. I was also considering getting some small hair clips too, I think I have some lightly scented perfume or body spray if not I'd pick up a very small bottle that way it won't be wasted, because I'll wear it on special occasions only.

I then wondered if I would have been this excited about prom had I known I was going. When I got home I was fixing a spaghetti casserole wanting to try something new for dinner. While it was cooking I went through my small bank to see my budget for my dress, shoes and accessories. I had about $250 total in tips so I took $125 which should be enough for a decent dress and everything else I was wanting to get and possibly lunch. When Charlie came home I told him that I was going to the dance next Saturday and this coming Saturday Ana, Angela, Hope and I were going dress shopping.

"Alright, but try to stay in Port Angeles away from the woods. Some kids your age have been reported missing in the more woodsy areas."

"We will dad, I doubt that we'll need to go in the woods for anything but we'll do that."

"Ok. Who were you planning to take to the dance?"

"Well I'm taking Jake as long as he doesn't change his mind otherwise I may go by myself. Do you think it's possible for you to come home a little early that day? Jake and I came up with the idea that if there's a game on you and Billy could watch the game here. Billy would be giving Jake a ride up here since he'd be coming up this way anyway. You fathers could have a kids free night while Jake and I headed over to the dance after you took pictures if you wanted to."

"That sounds great but what about Hope?"

"I was thinking about having Debbie watch her as long as her husband's not in that night. If he is in then I'll come clean about Hope."

"She could stay here you know her routine so if you start it earlier for the night then I could check in every now and then as I'd be 'going to the bathroom' which happens to be upstairs."

"I'll keep that in mind now dinner's ready and then I gotta get ready for work."

Work was a little slow but otherwise uneventful. I spoke to the manager about picking up some extra hours to earn a little extra money. While I was at it I asked for this Saturday coming which was the dress shopping day, as well as the Saturday of the dance off. I was surprised when she told me that it was fine, I was half expecting her to say no and I would have to cancel on Jacob, but luckily I didn't have to. School was interesting as I was acing all my classes had little to no homework so I got to spend some time with Charlie and Hope before going into work. The only downside was Mike, Eric, and Tyler all sought me out to be their date for the dance. I felt a little bad at turning them down but I was looking forward to going with Jacob instead of Mike who I was almost positive would try to put the moves on me, as would Tyler. Eric would try every now and then but he was like Angela in the sense that he didn't pry or pressure me about anything.

Thursday night I called Ana to remind her that I would pick her up around 10 O 'clock on Saturday then we would meet up at Angela's where we would go to Port Angeles and do our shopping. I also remembered that my English Lit project was due Friday and it was mostly done I only had a few odds and ends to finish up and I was able to get it finished before bathtime, which was a relief. On Friday I handed in my assignment which I felt confident I aced. During Study Hall I made sure every single assignment was done and since there were no tests coming up I didn't have to study I wished I had a good book to read or something like that. Then it hit me so I asked for a pass to go to the computer lab for some research. Once there I picked an unoccupied computer and opened the browser and started looking at hair styles that I could see myself wearing I might have to get my hair done at a salon since Alice wasn't around to do my hair. My make-up I could put on myself, I wasn't that helpless, or hopeless to _not_ know how to put make-up on. I knew how to apply it, I just never saw a need to wear it all the time.

Charlie called at lunch to inform me that some friends from work wanted him to join their poker game that night and that he wanted to give it a try. If he didn't like it then he would more than likely play poker with Billy and Harry instead. So with Charlie going out that meant I could fix whatever I wanted within reason. Not sure of what to make so I made a list of things I wouldn't normally fix. The list was fairly long and I ended up liking the sound of pancakes, waffles and French toast with bacon. I was going to let Hope try a piece of French Toast and if she didn't like it then she could eat the banana slices I would have laid out on her high chair. I made a quick list of things we needed for the pancakes, and French toast just incase we didn't have enough. I made a note to check the bananas there so I could get the good ones. After school I picked up Hope and went to the store to get the items on my list. I was in the mood for French Toast so I picked up the ingredients for it as well as the bacon, and bananas. I popped into the rental store and rented the Aladdin trilogy.

When I put the sequel in I heard a car pull up outside and the phone rang at the same time. So I looked through the little peephole to see that it was Charlie coming home, I went to answer the phone since he had a set of keys.

"Swan residence."

"Hey Bella it's Angela."

"Hi Ange what's up?"

"Checking in to see if we're still on for tomorrow."

"Yeah we are I'm going to bring Hope since Charlie's working and Debbie's husband's in town. That and I want her to tag along."

"Yeah sure fine by me."

"Ok I'm picking Ana up then we'll head over to your place."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

"Alrighty then bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that Bells?", Charlie asked I didn't hear him come in.

"Angela checking to see if we were still going shopping tomorrow."

"OK."

"Hope and I are going to pick Ana up then going to Angela's."

"You'll be home in time for dinner right?"

"I plan to be I'll let you know if we run late then you could order a pizza and I'll just have some of what's left."

"Alright then."

Now that everyone was set on the game plan tomorrow I took the movie out and started the bedtime routine, since the movies weren't due back for a few more days we could finish them when Charlie was at work again. At seven my alarm clock started it usual beeping, it started beeping once every other second then twice and was on its way to three times before I had made it over to my dresser and shut it off. I was a little bit startled when I heard Hope announce herself as awake.

"HA!"

"Oh-ho-ho look who's up. Are you excited bout today?"

"Mmm."

She must be trying to talk, or test her vocal chords out. It took me by surprise that she was attempting to talk, and I was used to hearing her babble and coo. I thought she wouldn't start for a few more months, but then again every child was different. After I was dressed I pulled my sides back into a ponytail hoping it would stay that way the whole day. I made sure to have a spare ponytail on my wrist just in case I could always pull my hair back if it got out of hand. For Hope's outfit she wore a denim skirt with a three layered ruffle with leggings underneath and a white onsie complete with a small denim jacket. She also wore a light green headband with a small pink daisy. Her diaper bag was all packed with food, spoons, diapers, wipes, powder, a spare change of clothes in case she got the clothes she was currently wearing dirty. I also noticed that she was starting to grow a full head of dark chocolate hair, and like me she looked like she had natural highlights of chestnut, though judging from what my hair looked like at her age it was almost a dead ringer. The only difference is I have chocolate brown eyes and she has the perfect combination of emerald green and sapphire blue eyes which made them look like the were as deep as the ocean.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen. I never noticed how pretty they are till today."

"Aaaahhh." She cooed as though I was embarrassing her.

And it looked as though she was trying to hide her face because she covered it with her hands. I couldn't help but giggle. Around nine thirty I called Ana telling her I was packing the truck up and the I'd be over at her place. Once I hung up I packed the truck up made sure I had my money in my wallet and in my purse before strapping Hope into her car seat and made my way over to Ana's. When Ana came out she was all but bouncing with excitement. She wore flare leg blue jeans with an ocean blue mid-length tee shirt that fit her figure with black tennis shoes. She styled her honey blonde hair into pigtails that came just past her shoulders, on the way to Angela's we made small talk about what we were looking for the dress and what color we would like it to be and a back up color if we lucked out on the first color. Angela helped me move Hope's car seat from my truck to her car since my truck didn't have enough room for all of us. Angela nominated herself the driver as it was her car I claimed backseat next to Hope so as to entertain her Ana called shotgun to keep Angela company in the front.

The ride to Port Angeles seemed faster this year more than likely because I was actually excited to go to the dance. Ana, Angela and I resumed mine and Ana's previous conversation about dresses, styles and colors. I had no idea what I was looking for at the moment all I knew was that I wanted it to be Jacob worthy. The first store we went to was called _Deb's_ I set up the stroller while Angela and Ana played with Hope. When we entered the store I was slightly disappointed to see some of their selections, but then again it wasn't prom season so they didn't have much but we looked at their shoe and accessories selection to get an idea of what they had what colors would go with what we liked. Finding nothing much we moved on to _The Boutique_, _Second Time Around, Rouge__– Make-up and accessories_. At _Second Time Around _Angela found a simple spaghetti strapped olive green dress with little crystals around the bustline, Ana found a red wine strapless dress with a bell shaped skirt, mine was strapless as well, but was gold, and had a fabric flower right about where my belly button would be and a bonus was that they were all floor length. When we were in _The Boutique_ we found the accessories as well as shoes we needed that matched our dresses perfectly.

Hope found a hand mirror that she was fascinated with so I bought it for her. Our final stop was at _Rouge__– Make-up and accessories_ where we found all the make-up that we needed and they even had some for children so I could come back when Hope was old enough and in the dress up stage, but I ended up picking up a tube of lipstick which was shaped like a marker, and a pack of crayon shaped eye shadows. We went to Subway to buy lunch and then went to the park for a picnic since it was sunny. While Ana went down the slide with Hope Angela and I were hanging out at the table just talking when she brought up a subject I hadn't thought of in a while.

"Hey Bella?" Angela started but paused before she asked her real question

"Yea Ang"

"Hypothetically speaking and I hope this doesn't upset you, but if Edward came back would you get back together with him?"

"In all honesty I'm not sure. Part of me wants to say yes, because he was my first love. But the other part of me wants to say no because he left me and hasn't talked to me since so why should I give him a second chance. Besides I don't know how he'd take to Hope, I have to think about her first then Charlie then me. But no matter what she's my first priority."

"That sounds like a normal teenage mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good that is how it was meant to be given."

The rest of the day we just hung out, but we had to head home so I could pick up dinner on the way home. On the way home I called Charlie to let him know I was picking up dinner and what he wanted. The rest of the week passed by so fast before I knew it, it was the night of the dance.

* * *

Next Chapter is the dance. Reviews please, they help me out, so does the feedback.


	7. Chapter 6: You Make Me Feel Like Dancing

I don't own Twilight. If I did then a lot of Bella/Edward lovers would not like me.

* * *

**Chapter 6:You Make Me feel Like Dancing**

Friday night was spent checking my dress for wrinkles making sure I had all the make up, I also made sure to pick up things for dinner. Admittedly I was a little nervous about tonight as it was like a date and it was with Jacob. We had talked a little the night before, I could hear the smile in his voice he was so excited. I was afraid of messing this up so bad he never wanted to see me again. When Saturday came the morning seemed to drag on forever, but I cleaned house and went to the store to pick up the things I needed for dinner tonight. Since there was a rerun game form who knows when on tonight I decided on cold cut sandwiches. They were simple inexpensive, and could be made however you wanted them to.

I got three different types of lunch meats, and cheeses, just to make sure there was a variety. I also got a few two liters of pop, for those who wanted some. When we were back at the house I put in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ for Hope while I put the food and drinks away in the fridge. I joined her for the entertainment, it was one of my favorite _Disney_ movies too. Once I showered while my hair was still wet I braided all but the sides of my hair so it was wavy when it was dry and I took it out of the braid. My sides I pulled into a bun, and spritzed with some hairspray so my hair would stay in place. Afterwards I played with Hope for awhile. That's when it hit me that tonight would be my first night out without her, but I quickly brushed the thought aside as it would only be for a few hours.

Around four o'clock I started to go put my make-up on before I put my dress on. I set Hope in her crib sitting up all by herself as she was old enough to do it. I had put on my eyeshadow and blush, and was putting on the lipgloss, when I thought I saw her crawl to the side of the crib. Thinking it was nothing I quickly put my dress on and grabbed a button up shirt to wear over my dress while I ate so as not to ruin the dress. As I was undoing the braid, I turned to see Hope in her crib standing all by herself holding onto the side. To say I was shocked was the truth. I was still getting used to her sitting by herself.

"Look at you, You are getting so big. Before you know it you'll be walking."

"Ma!"

Once again she surprised me at what she could do. When we heard the door open then close we knew Charlie was home. Time to surprise Charlie with what she could do. I was practically bouncing down the stairs I was so happy. When Hope saw Charlie she said, "Hi", which made him stop and turn around fast. I then explained how she was standing on her own and apparently learning to talk. They went into the living room while I finished dinner. I then took a brush to my hair so that you couldn't see where I had parted my hair for the braid, afterwards I applied my make-up. Before Jacob and Billy arrived Charlie took some pictures of me by myself and then some of me and Hope, he'd take some of me and him when Billy was there, but he did take some of the three of us. I made plans to put some of the pictures, and write that she'd said her first word and was standing up all on her own in the scrapbook I'd been filling up with pictures of Hope when she hit the milestones like first words, steps and teeth.

While Charlie put the cases of beer he bought on the way home in the fridge, I started putting Hope to bed. It was easy to put her to bed tonight, which was at first a surprise but then it must have been mostly because she had a very short nap earlier. As I went to leave the room I heard her mumble sleepily something that sounded like, 'Ma no go.'. The closer it got to dinnertime the more nervous I got. I could faintly hear Billy's truck as it pulled up into the drive, now I was really nervous as this was what I'd been waiting for. Luckily for me though Charlie opened the door to let them in while I served and set the table. There were only three chairs but Billy was still joining us. Jacob looked good in his suit, he apparently thought my shirt was part of my dress as his face held a smile that clearly said, 'That's it?'.

"Don't worry this is not my dress. I didn't want it to get ruined by dinner."

"Oh, I thought for a second that it was, and was really disappointing that I had to dress up and you didn't.", He said with his signature smile.

"I'm gonna take this off upstairs when we're done with dinner cause my clutch and shawl since they're up there."

"OK do you need some help?"

"No everything's ready why don't you get our dads."

"OK. Paternal figures coming up, extra fatherly.", he said jokingly but went to tell them it was time to eat. I just rolled my eyes at his antics. Dinner was delicious, Charlie and Billy talked about the game they were going to watch tonight, who against who, and which one they thought was going to win. Charlie volunteered to do the dishes since I was going out. I went upstairs to grab my shawl, and clutch on my way out I gave Hope a kiss on the head and left. Jacob and I had our pictures taken Charlie looked like he was going to explode with happiness and pride. Billy looked the same way, after the photo session Jacob and I started for the school. He helped me in the driver's seat that way I didn't catch my dress in the door or anything. Once he was in the passenger's side he immediately noticed the difference.

"Did you do something to the cab or is this a new one?", he asked

"Charlie and I pooled enough money together and had the cab remodeled. I'll tell you why another day right now I would rather think about the dance.", I replied meaning every word.

We pulled up to the school parking lot and I found a spot that was the halfway to the gym and the school drive way. As we entered the gym you could easily hear a distant beat, and when you went inside one half of the gym looked like _Jules Verne_ which had the DJ so I'm guessing that was the dance floor. The other half looked like _Altitude 95_ complete with tables to sit down and hangout if you weren't dancing. Outside the gym looked like a romantic garden, all in all I was glad I came. I handed the ticket guy our ticket which looked like a _Jules Verne_ restaurant card. Once we were inside I started looking for Angela, and Ana. I found them at a table near the garden's entrance.

"Wow they really outdid themselves this year." I commented loving the way it turned out.

"Yea they did. Nothing against last year but I prefer this year hands down.", Jacob said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. I lead us over to Angela and Ana I had been wanting to introduce Jake to Ana, and Angela and vice versa. The song playing was _Here I go Again on My Own by Whitesnake,_ we sat at the table waiting for Ben, Angela's date, and Kenny, Ana's date to come back from the bathroom. Once the introductions were done the song had changed to _I'll Be, by Edwin McCain_.

"Would you like to dance?", Jacob asked.

"Sure.", It felt good when Jacob had me in his arms. I felt like something was missing but forgot about it once we were on the dance floor. I had completely for got there were other people in the room until the song ended. As the night went on I found that I was actually enjoying myself and was glad that I came. Towards the end of the evening Jake and I went out to the garden for one song.

_A Dream Worth Keeping_

_by Sheena Easton_

_Anytime you want to be right here_

_Just imagine me and all this will appear_

_You can keep this moment all your life_

_Forever near_

_A dream worth keeping_

He placed his left hand on my waist while his right hand took my right and my left hand went to his shoulder. Neither of us had the best dancing skills but we were having a good time just being together. I placed my head on his shoulder and I noticed that he was growing at almost an incredible rate. But his next statement is what got me worried, because of how much anger in his voice.

"I almost couldn't come tonight."

"Why not?"

"My dad had company over while I was getting ready. The guy's name is Sam Uley and he and dad were talking about me I think. Sam was asking him questions like how my temper is and stuff like that and for some reason it made me angry."

_When you're feeling lost_

_I'll be your star_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_No matter where you are_

_In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight_

_Just keep my star in sight_

"Why did it make you mad?"

"Quil, Embry and some of the people on the rez think he started a gang, and he has two little 'puppy' followers called Paul and Jared."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam disappeared for two weeks and when he came back he distanced himself from his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater and his friends. What ended up happening was he got a fever, and a growth spurt. Then the same thing happened with Paul and Jared."

"Oh.", was all I could respond with.

"And get this Sam ended up leaving Leah for her cousin Emily. Well actually he broke up with Leah before he Emily came into the picture."

"Ouch, poor Leah."

_I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping_

_For more than just a day_

_And even though the winds of change may come sweeping_

_It's still a dream worth keeping_

_Don't let it fade away_

We didn't say much after he said that but I could tell it was still bothering him so I did the one thing I knew would make him feel better. I pulled him into a hug, and he tightened his hold on me just a little.

"Sam and his gang freak me out a little, they keep watching me like they expect something to happen. Embry used to call them 'Hall monitors on steroids'. But last week he up and skipped school like Paul and Jared did then when he came back he was following them like a lost puppy."

"I don't know what to tell you other than right now don't worry about it and if it keeps up talk to Billy."

"I brought it up right before Embry joined them and he only spoke of good things about them."

"If anything you can crash on the couch at my place."

"Thanks Bells, it's good to know I can always count on you and Charlie."

I tightened my hold on him only slightly just enough for him to know I was here.

_Maybe you'll be in some distant land_

_Feelin' all alone, but I'll be close at hand_

_And everytime you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain_

_You'll be here again_

I looked around the garden and saw Angela and Ben were near the fountain, while Ana and Kenny were near the door. The latter were making out and the former, were walking and just enjoying the night. From outside on the patio the song that was playing was very romantic and softly played made for a beautiful atmosphere. We eventually took our own walk, I was getting a little chilly so I wrapped my shawl around me and Jacob pulled me close to him. My favorite spot was slowly becoming his arms.

_I believe we found a dream that's worth keeping_

_For more than just a day_

_And even though the winds of change may come sweeping_

_It's still a dream worth keeping_

_So don't let it fade away_

We entered the gazebo which was whit and had twinkle lights hanging from the roof and surprisingly it wasn't raining tonight. We resumed our dance as though we hadn't stopped.

_Someday you might be thinking _

_When life has passed you by_

Jacob had stopped and was starting to lean in as though he was going to kiss me and for a split second I was hesitant but started to lean in too.

_Your spirits might be sinking_

_With hope in short supply_

Time seemed to slow down as we were nearing each other Jacob's hands came to cup either side of my face while my hands rested on his chest our noses were now touching each others as we tilted our head so as not to collide.

_And that's the reason why_

_That's the reason why_

When our lips finally made contact I suddenly felt awkward, it was as though I was kissing my brother. We pulled away and judging from Jacob's face it was a similar reaction as mine.

"Well that wasn't quite what I was hoping would happen.", he said slightly disappointed.

"Me too. But this isn't going to make things awkward between us is it?", I asked hoping it wouldn't because it would put a slight damper on our friendship.

"Nah, I'm actually kinda glad it worked out the way it did. I mean we could have dated awhile before finding out then it would have been awkward.", he added.

"True.",

Thankfully the rest of the night wasn't as tense as I thought it was going to be. Just as we got back to the gym the song ended.

_Love has dreams worth keeping_

_As long as it will stay_

_Even when you see the darkness come creeping_

_A dream worth keeping_

_Can never fade away.._.

We all went home after that so as to make curfew for Jacob, but when we got home we found both our dad's asleep in the living room. Charlie in his recliner and Billy on the couch. We couldn't help but laugh at them before waking them up, Jake helped Billy back in his wheelchair and in their truck while I got Charlie up out of the recliner and kept him steady on the way up the stairs.

"Jake call my cell when you get home so I know you guys made it home alright."

"Will do and Bells,"

"Yeah,"

"I had fun tonight, and you looked beautiful I don't know if I told you at all tonight."

"Thanks, I did too. You didn't look too bad yourself. Night."

"Night Bells."

I was in the bathroom washing the make-up off when I heard my phone ring, telling me that it was Jacob. When I answered it he told me they made it home and that he helped Billy get in bed before he called me. Before I went to bed I checked on Hope who was just waking up who just needed a diaper change before putting her to sleep again. Then when I hit the bed I was asleep almost instantly. On Monday at lunch Mike was asking Jessica if she wanted to see a movie with him, and I was actually surprised when she said, 'no'. Apparently they were broken up now. I was however not surprised when he turned his 'attack' to me.

"So Bella how would you like to see this new movie called _Bella_ it's a slightly romantic movie but if you want to go then we could.", he asked _'yea right like I'm gonna fall for that.'_ I thought.

"Or we could go see _Sweeny Todd The Demon Barber on Fleet _ it's supposed to be gory."

"Oh. I guess we could see it."

"OK we could make it a group thing." I said quickly turning it from a date to a group as I did not want to go on a date with Mike. We all made plans and I made sure to invite Jacob and his friends if they wanted to join us.

I called Jacob when I got home before I left for work, and then called Ana to see if she could babysit.

* * *

I know it is a rather Short sided chapter, and I apologize but I had a small case of writer's block for this chapter. For those of you who are Bella/Jake fans I know you are disappointed, but this isn't that pairing. I was going to do it that way but for some reason I saw her with Quil for this story. Please read and review, and some feedback the movie theater is more than likely going to be in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Hanging Out

And now for something completely the same. Chapter 7 of _Bella's Hope_. I must be watching too many _Monty Python's Flying Circus_ episodes. I almost typed and now for something completely different. And Now on to the theater.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hanging Out**

When I got home that night I started to look at the times for _Sweeny Todd The Demon Barber on Fleet Street._ I called Jacob and ran through the times. It turned out to be a little awkward between Jacob and I because you don't kiss your best friend you had a small crush on, only to be disappointed that it wasn't really a crush. Hopefully this would get us back on track, he had to put Billy on the phone long enough for me to explain what was going on and what the movie was about. Luckily I got Billy's permission for Jacob to see the movie as it was rated R. It was also a musical but who cares it had no romance in it.

I called Ana to see if she could babysit and she told me that as much as she'd love to, she had a test she needed to study for as well as write up some of the work she did with me. It looks like an evening with Charlie and what ever sport he's watching that night. We decided on a Saturday night so Sunday could be a recooperation day. I was excited to be hanging that night that I didn't care if Mike was going to be there, I was slightly disappointed when Angela called and canceled because Ben was sick so she was taking care of him. Then Jessica called to cancel as well because she didn't want to see the movie we chose, so for the Forks half of the group were call offs. Then Jacob called saying Quil couldn't come because he got grounded for having not done his homework and not cleaning his room when he should have. Now that left Mike, me and Jacob.

I could just picture how the night was going to go, Mike would try to make a pass at me while Jacob and I tried to lose the awkwardness of our friendship. I wasn't sure which would be worse. I guess I'd rather take Jacob over Mike, at least I knew Jake wouldn't make a pass because I wasn't ready, or because I wasn't interested. The plan was Jacob was going to drive his Rabbit up to my place and we would meet Mike at Port Angeles. I made sure to take Hope's car seat out since she was staying with Charlie tonight. Jacob called when he was getting ready to head over to my house. I made sure to leave Charlie Hope's night routine before I left so he had a rough idea of what to do. I left out the bath unless he felt like she needed one, it wasn't like I didn't trust him or anything. I just felt better and more at ease knowing I'd given him a hand, and I didn't worry about dinner as he would probably order a pizza, or reheat some left overs.

On the way to Port Angeles we made small talk, which helped to ease the slight tension. When we were on the topic of our friends his smile dropped and I knew he was thinking about Embry. I quickly changed the topic to cars and immediately his smile came back. We stayed off the friend subject as I knew he'd keep thinking about Em and I wanted him to have fun not be depressed. When we finally got there Jacob and I had gotten past our speed bump. Now the hard part was finding a parking spot we found one not too far from the theater, the line wasn't too long. While we were in line Jacob handed me a twenty.

"Dad told me to have a good time, so consider this my ticket and box of popcorn.", he said sheepishly.

"Ah, so he's paying me to get you in."

"You could say that."

We met Mike around the ticket booth like we had all agreed. He'd already bought his ticket while he was waiting for us, so Mike and Jacob made small talk while I bought our tickets. We had kept everyone up to date, and Mike didn't want to back out and possibly lose his 'only chance' to Jacob. We found our seats going Mike, me the Jake, I would have rather Jake in between Mike and I but beggars can't be choosers, so I grit my teeth and sucked it up. The previews started, I saw a preview for a movie called _Doogal _and thought about taking Hope to see it. When the lights started to dim I turned my phone down to vibrate and waited for the movie to start. The rating label appeared on the screen and gave the rating and why, the opening credits started with the _Dreamworks_ boy fishing, followed by the _Warner Brother's_ logo with an organ playing as the background music. It was showing a rainy London scene with a few drops rain turning into blood, then it took you to a barbers chair where more blood was dropping from the roof to the chair, the through the floor and down a shoot where the title was given.

I then realized that there was going to be a lot of blood throughout the movie but I was going to try to overcome my aversion to it as I was a mother and knew Hope would get some cuts and scratches now and the so I couldn't pass out every time she had one. Then a ship appeared in the shot, which had a young mad on then Johnny Depp's Character entered the scene. He then told his tale about how he ended up in prison. So far I was enjoying the movie and was glad, I felt bad for the young man who was in love with Joanna. The first murder was about as gruesome as I expected it to be, now he's pissed because his one shot at vengeance had slipped through his fingers. Now Todd and Mrs. Lovett are plotting the grand scheme of the movie. I took a quick glance towards Mike's direction and noticed he look a bit pale and a tad green, but he had a hand turned up expecting mine to join his.

Now it was at the most gruesomest yet, and Mike looked even greener. When the last murder was shown he turned the darkest green I saw him turn that evening. Mike bolted out of the theater and rushed to the men's room I followed him as far as to the door the bathroom. Jacob followed me against my protests that didn't have to, but I was glad he didn't listen and he ducked in to check on Mike. Jacob rolled his eyes and started chuckling which got me to giggle along with him. Then Jacob walked back to me from the restroom shaking his head, "What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"I'll keep my eyes open for someone like that."

"He sounds like he could be in there for a while."

I gave him a small smile, as much as I wanted to cross the line, and I knew I had to tell him about Hope before he found out from someone else and thought the worst of me. So I lead him to the bench to sit down, when I did he followed suit and went to drape his arm around my shoulders, but I stopped him. I could tell he was a little disappointed, but he didn't show it. It was now or never, but he for once misinterpreted what I meant.

"Bells tell me something and don't lie you suck at lying."

"OK."

"You like me right?"

"Yes."

"If it weren't for the obvious fact that we see each other as siblings would you have considered dating me.", he said

"Yes but that's not why I stopped-", I went to explain why I stopped him, but he interrupted me.

" Then I'm prepared to be supportive of the guy you choose to date just know that should he hurt you like _he_ did then I'll have to kick his ass. I'm not giving up on you. I mean I've got loads of time, and you're my best girlfriend/sister."

"Jake if this about what I think it is then you misunderstood. I've told you a lot of things not many people know about. But there is one thing I haven't told you yet, and it's not because I don't trust you, believe me that's not why. It's because I wasn't sure how you'd react, and maybe when we first met I wasn't sure if I could trust you with this secret. If you want you can think of this as a test but there's no real pass or fail. What I'm about to tell you no one else can know, but if you don't want to be my friend afterwards I'll understand."

"Nothing would make me want to quite being your friend. I won't let you down, you can count on me."

"You say that now, but you don't know how hard it was to keep this secret from you once I actually started to, like you and everything else. Promise me that you won't say, or do anything until I explain everything."

"OK.", he sounded as confused as he looked.

"Jake, I-"

"Do you mind leaving early?" Mike asked, he looked awful, so I immediately responded

"No it's fine, we'll get you home before you get worse."

"One sec.", Jacob said as he made his way over to the snack bar, "Could I have a popcorn bucket?"

The saleslady gave it to him after she took one glance at Mike, He told me where his house was and we made it to his house, I drove Mike home while Jacob followed in my truck. Then Jacob drove us to my house and it was a quiet ride back. On the way I was contemplating on bringing Hope out and tell Jacob everything but he stopped me by saying, "What you were about to say back at the theater could it wait until later. I'm starting to feel a little off myself."

"Yea I guess but call me when you get home so I know you made it."

"Will do."

And then he left, I told Charlie that Mike got sick and that we left early. I took a hot shower to get rid of any germs I may have got from Mike. Afterwards I played with Hope for a few minutes while I waited to hear from Jacob. When I got tired of waiting I called to see if he made it. I ended up calling twice and Billy picked up the second time on the fifth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy it's Bella did Jake make it home ok yet?"

"Yea he made it but is too sick too call."

"OK tell him I hope he feels better. And to call me when he's feeling better."

"Will do."

When I said that I didn't think it would take as long as it did to talk to him again. Hope however kept me entertained though, no matter what mood I was in she always managed to get me to smile. I was surprised to hear him when he did call, a few days later but it was too good to last.

"Hey Bella it could be a bit longer than I thought. Is what you want to tell me phone worthy?", he asked, his voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"It's possible but I'd rather do it in person. I want you to hear everything from me and see it too, if that's alright.", I was telling the truth, but mostly I wanted to see him, then I'd know he was alright.

"Oh, Alright then, but on one condition I'll call you when I can and let you know when you can come over to explain."

"Sounds fair, but my condition at the theater still stands."

"OK, I have to go now. Please don't come down here until I tell you it's okay? understand" he sound desperate so I agreed to appease him.

"Okay."

Two weeks had passed since then, and I was starting to get worried. He did sound sick when I talked to him so I didn't do anything, he probably didn't want me to catch it and pass around the house or work. I definitely didn't want Hope to get sick after having an ear infection in December. It was going on the third week and I was considering going down with Hope and explain everything, but he said he would call me and tell me when I could come down again. I hadn't heard from him since he told me he'd call

Wednesday after school I made my decision to go and see him, so I grabbed Hope's Diaper bag and put it on the floorboards behind the driver's side backseat. I fastened Hope into her car seat I made my way down to La Push. I didn't know what I would say to him but I would know once he agreed to listen. On the way to Jacob's house I saw Quil walking on the side of the road I pulled off beside him.

"Hey Quil are you headed to Jake's too."

"Well I was trying to follow him earlier but he somehow slipped by me."

"Hop in I'm on my way there now."

Once he was in the truck I saw him look around the inside, and quickly explained that I had the cab remodeled. We parked outside of his house and waited patiently with Hope asleep, Quil and I made small talk he couldn't see Hope and I wasn't going to tell him just yet. A few minutes later we heard a sharp tap on my door I looked up and saw it was Jacob, so we got out of the truck.

"Why are you guys here? I told you I would let you know when to come down."

"I was starting to get worried so I came down to check on you. And finish what I have been trying to tell you since the theater."

"Guys could we go somewhere private to talk please?"

"Yea sure, but not for long. I brought you a surprise in the truck and I can't leave it alone for that long."

He led us into the treeline and Quil noticed I kept glancing back towards the truck. When we stopped he didn't face us, he took a few calming breaths.

"Jake what's going on is something wrong?" I asked concern filling my voice

"Nothing that concerns you.", he said a bit rough

"The hell it does if your involved!" I yelled

"What I told you was wrong, I misjudged them. I thought it was something else but I wish I was wrong.", he said

"What do you mean, you were scared of them a few weeks ago?" I asked confused

"That was before. Now I know and believe me I wish I didn't know.", he said rougher than before.

"Well you've given me little reason to believe otherwise." I snapped

"If I could tell you I would." he shouted which startled, and scared me, and for a split second I stepped away, and I saw the tremors rolling off of him.

"Jake, calm down man. All we want is to know what's going on." Quil said calmly

When Jacob didn't respond I asked the only question I felt he would answer honestly.

"Do you want me to stay, and be honest." I said softly reaching out to him but he flinched away from me

"Don't come near me! Please go away, I don't want you to come around here. Either of you." he said harshly but his voice broke as he finished. For the first time he took a glance at me and I showed him how angry I was because my eyes hardened but the look on his face was one of pain.

"Fine you won't see or hear from me ever again! I managed on my own the past five months why should now be any different. You know I thought I could count on you, but I guess I can only trust family." and I then left him standing there and went back to the truck I heard Quil call for me to wait so I did. Two minutes later he came out looking pissed and cradling his right hand. He climbed in the passenger's seat while I took the driver's seat.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Tried to punch Jake but he caught my hand. It's alright though."

"OK, if you're sure, did you want to hangout at my place?"

"Sure, my mom's not expecting me home for awhile. I told her I was going to hangout with Jake and Em today."

So I drove us home Hope was quiet most of the way home, but even her restraint was limited I was just coming up to Three River's rd. she made her presence known to Quil, reminding me she was awake.

"Hi" Hope said enthusiastically, causing Quil to jump and me to laugh.

"Hi you." I replied glancing in the rear view mirror, Quil looked behind him to see Hope the look on his face was so priceless that I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Quil this is Hope, I adopted her shortly after the Cullens left. She's learning to talk, so far she can say 'Ma', 'Hi', 'Ga', and 'Woo'. I'm 'Ma' Charlie's 'Ga' which we think means Grandpa, and her stuffed, dogs and wolf are called 'Woo'."

"Wow and she's only five months old?"

"Yep, I think she's advanced she's already sitting and standing all by herself."

"From the sounds of it she could be, but it's good that she's trying to talk."

"Yea the night of the dance she called me 'Ma' and we went downstairs to show Charlie she could sit and stand by herself. When he came through the door, your expression was close to his."

"She greeted him the same way she did me?"

"Yea he'd just got home and wasn't facing us so when she said 'hi' he spun around so fast. It was funny."

As soon as we got home I placed Hope in her playpen so she wouldn't be crawling all over the place while I made some lunch. For Quil and I, I made sandwiches, Hope was going to have stringed peaches. I could hear her babbling to Quil while he sat in the recliner in front of her playpen. He also tried to talk to her which made me smile, it was nice having someone other than Angela know, I put the plated sandwiches on a tray so I could also put her baby food and spoon on the tray as well. I went to get the drinks but Quil was already on his way in the kitchen and brought them out. All throughout lunch Hope kept saying, "Ma wa Woo." so I gave her Woo and put her down for a nap, and for once in five months let myself cry for losing another important man in my life. While I cried Quil just held me and whispered comforting words in my ear. We made plans to hangout tomorrow with Hope on First Beach if the weather was nice enough, then I took him home. When Charlie came home and found me on the couch he asked how Jacob took it.

"He still doesn't know."

"Why not? That is why you went down there right?"

"Yea that's why, but he didn't give me a chance to talk he all but pushed me away."

"Well what did he say?"

"That I couldn't go back and see him. So I'm not. I don't know what to do with all my newly acquired free time, maybe I'll spend it with Hope or Quil since Jake ditched him as well."

"Bells, I know things seem tough right now but no matter how bad things are now they can always get worse."

"Thanks Dad. Quil Hope and I are going to First Beach if the weathers nice otherwise I think we may hangout at his place.."

" Oh you told one of his friends, that's good. Seeing as you made plans with him tomorrow I assume he took it well."

"Yea he did, he's great with her and I like that she could use a father figure, she's got a great grandpa. And I know who's to blame for Jake's new aversion to me. It's Sam Uley, Jake was afraid of him before this now all of a sudden Sam's not the bad guy. It's not just a coincidence but it's all I have to go on right now."

"I see, do you want me to do anything?"

"No it's fine, I'm going to put Hope to bed grab a shower then go to bed myself. I'll fix some of the fish in the freezer for dinner tomorrow, could you throw some in the fridge before you turn in? "

"Sure thing. You sound exhausted go on up and I'll see you girls in the morning."

"Alright. Night Dad."

"Nigh Ga."

"Night Bells. Night Hope." Charlie called and I could hear the smile in his tone as Hope tried to talk. Hope was easy to put to bed for once tonight. Then it hit me, I forgot to give Quil my number. Guess we'd have to meet up this time, because starting tomorrow he was going to have my number.

* * *

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8: The New Meadow

And now for something completely different, some philosophy:

_something's in life are bad they can really make you sad, other things just make you swear and curse. When you're chewing on life's gristle don't grumble give a whistle and this will help things turn out for the best: _

_**Always Look on the bright side of Life *whistle*. Always Look on the light side of Life *whistle* If Life seems jolly rotten there's something you forgotten. And that's to laugh, and smile, and dance, and sing. **_

_**If you're feeling in the dumps, Don't be silly Chumps. Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing. Always Look on the bright side of Life *whistle*. Always Look on the bright side of Life *whistle* for life is quite absurd, and death's the final word. You must always face the curtain with a bow. Forget about your sin give the audience a grin. Enjoy it, it's your last chance anyhow**_

_**Always look on the bright side of death.*whistle***_

_**Just before you take your terminal breath.*whistle***_

_**Life's a piece of shit. When you look at it.**_

_**Life's a laugh and death's a joke it true, **_

_**You'll see it's all a show, keep 'em laughing you go**_

_**Just remember the last laugh's on you.**_

God I Live Monty Python, And now for something completely the same Chapter 8 of _Bella's Hope_. P.S. I own nothing.

4 reviews so far

**Chapter 8:**** The New Meadow**

When we got up the next day there was actually sunlight creeping through the curt ins which was a good sign that we could hang out at the beach today. After breakfast I cleaned the house for a little bit, because I thought eight in the morning was too early to head to the beach. I had just finished dusting the mantel over the fireplace when I noticed the time and saw it was going on a quarter 'till 10, so I decided that around 10 O'clock Hope and I got ready to head to First Beach. I packed her diaper bag with the usual supplies; change of clothes, baby food, baby bib, diapers, wipes, baby powder, and a changing mat just in case there wasn't any around. I also packed her off road stroller for when we were on the sandy terrain. When we got to the beach I was surprised to have beaten Quil her considering her lives closest. I parked my truck in the parking spot and set up the stroller, while Hope bounced in her car seat, and I could tell she was excited about today. We ended up near the shoreline which was fine for Hope as she just sat in the stroller watching the waves in awe. Shortly after we sat down I heard Quil come over.

"Hey Bells, you actually beat me. That's kinda odd."

"Yea I was thinking that myself as I pulled up, but you must've had a late start."

"Yea I did Mom wanted me to clean my room and do some of my chores before I came to meet you two."

"Oh well that's alright, We've just been looking at the waves."

We mostly just hung around the shoreline for awhile just making sandcastles while Hope watched us curious as to how we did it. Quil and I laughed at her expressions, It started out as curiosity, then it turned to determination as she tried to mimic us, to frustration as her attempt failed. But Quil gave her a helping hand to which he got an ecstatic look, and it made me laugh. When we took a walk along the shoreline he took her hands and placed her tiny feet on his, and started to walk. It looked as though he was trying to teach her to walk, but when she started fussing he placed her on his shoulders and she then started saying something that sounded like, "Ma Loo a me, Ma loo a me!". She then started laughing as Quil ran a few paces ahead of me, and while he ran she started to bounce on his shoulders. In a way I'm glad I never got a chance to tell Jacob, even though I'm pretty sure he would be acting the same way Quil is now, something told me it was better that Quil found out before Jacob did.

After about two hours we headed over to Quil's house for something to eat for me and him, as Hope had her baby food. Quil volunteered to feed Hope while I made lunch for us. He said there was macaroni and cheese that we could have, as far as he knew his mom had no desire at the moment to fix macaroni and cheese so if she wanted to she could always get another box. While the noodles cooked I looked for something to jazz it up, and I saw a bag of shredded cheddar cheese, and thought it would go great on top. I was brought out of my thoughts by a grunt of despair.

"What's up?", I asked him

"Hope she won't eat the food.", he replied with a hint of frustration

"Here this is a trick I learned.", I said and proceeded to tickle her chin and when she opened her mouth to giggle I placed the spoon in her mouth and the look on her face clearly said, _'Why do I always fall for the tickle?'_

"The first time is always the hardest but that works almost everytime and after the second or third time she doesn't need the tickle.", but for Quil it took four times before she decided to be nice and let him feed her, and I couldn't help but laugh as he said, "Really you had to be an overachiever and go for four times?", her comeback was to laugh her little head off as if she did it on purpose just to prove me wrong. After lunch we then just sat around the house for awhile while lunch was settling and Quil put in _The Lion King _for Hope so she would have some entertainment. During the movie I thought I felt Quil's arm drape itself over my shoulders. It turned out I was right, but oddly enough I didn't feel uncomfortable with it. In fact I liked it.

Hope and I had to head home shortly after as it was getting close to dinnertime. Just before we left Quil and I exchanged numbers and he told me to call him when I got home so he knew I made it back safely. As I passed the Black's house I thought I saw Jacob leaving from the corner of my eye but then I remembered he doesn't want anything to do with me. For three weeks that was our routine, we hung out at the beach then had lunch at either his place or mine. Except for spring break which was when I was sick. Quil ended up keeping Hope at his house so I wouldn't pass it to her. It was hard on her and I, because that was the first time we had been separated in the whole time that I had her. Quil was happy to give Hope to me when I was feeling better. He said he loved her to bits, but then asked me how I did it. I just laughed and told him I grew into it. It was a Saturday Charlie and I were, off that day but Charlie was planning go fishing with Harry. So to get Hope and I out of the house I decided to go for a walk I called Quil to join us but he said he had some chores to do and would try to meet us for dinner instead. I was packing Hope's diaper bag he called back saying he talked it over with his mom and she didn't mind if he were to push his chores off this once since he'd been good at doing them when she asked him to any other time. We went to pick up Quil at his house, when I saw that he had a cooler, and a blanket. He made for the bed and put them under the tarp so that way they would stay dry as it was misting a little bit, but we knew it wouldn't last too long. Once Quil was in the cab he turned to Hope, gave her a kiss on the forehead and me on the cheek. He then turned to sit in the seat and buckled up and I drove until we were at a nice woodsy area, but not too far from the house in case we got home before Charlie.

When I pulled over I treated it like a U-turn that way when we started for home we were already facing the way home. While I set the stroller up Hope played peek-a-boo with Woo, and Quil while she sat in the dirt. When she was in her stroller, Quil grabbed the blanket and cooler, then we set out on our hike I was going to buy pizza on the way home for dinner. While we looked around, I could hear Hope trying to talk but all that came out was what sounded close to the word she was trying to say. For example tree came out 'tee', Charlie was 'Ga' for Grandpa or 'Po' which stood for who knows what at the moment. Quil was encouraging her by praising her every time she said something, which made her talk more. Whenever she saw an animal she never gave them a specific name since there were so many. So when she saw a dog, puppy, or a picture of a wolf she would say 'Woo' and thankfully we have seen only deer which are 'Bam' for Bambi.

We had just made a left turn and I noticed a clearing up ahead so I thought it would be a good place to rest for a few minutes, and take in the scenery while we ate lunch. After lunch we all played hide-and-seek, which Hope won a lot of rounds as she was small enough to hide in the underbrush. I made a mental note to have us all take a bath or a shower because poison oak/ivy was the last thing any of us needed. It was getting a little late when we decided to head back home. With the cooler full of our trash we used the blanket to keep the cool air off of Hope while Quil just draped his arm over me which is now a common thing for us. While Quil packed the cooler, blanket, and stroller in the bed I strapped Hope in her car seat, and ordered the pizza. For some reason on the drive home I got the feeling we were being watched and followed, but know one was behind us so I brushed it off as nothing.

"I had fun today Bells, we should do it again sometime." Quil said and I could see a small smile creep on his face

"Me too, I know Hope did, she just adores you, you know." I replied, feeling my smile

"Next time just you and me should do something.", He said and I heard a small quiver in his voice not enough to for it to be shaky, but he sounded nervous.

"As in like a date?"

"No not 'like' as in I'm asking you out."

"I'd like that very much."

"Really?"

"Yea. I like your company, and you.", I said shyly feeling my face heat up as my blush made its presence known.

"I like you too. And as for Hope I just love her to pieces."

We fell into a comfortable silence and Hope fell asleep which was no surprise as she had no nap before we left, or while we were there. What surprised me the most was the whole time she was never fussy of cranky. We picked up the pizzas and managed to beat Charlie home, but I saw a message on the answering machine which said: _Bells had to stay late tonight, but don't worry I'll pick up something on the way home. Give Hope a hug and a kiss for me in case I get home and she's in bed. Love you Girls._

"Did your mom say what time you had to be home?"

"No but I should probably head home after supper so she doesn't get mad at me."

"Alright let's eat in the living room did you want to watch a movie with dinner or was there some game on?"

"I think movie that way Hope enjoys the entertainment."

"Ok we have _Hercules_ right now,is that a winner?"

"Most definitely he can show me how to get the girls without trying.", he said chuckling

"As if you need help picking up girls.", I replied sarcastically

"I picked you didn't I. And I'd say that's a score for me.", he started out with a serious look but at the end of his comment he was smiling that impish smile I was growing to love.

"Oh and what do I get out of this?", I said smiling myself, what can I say his smile is contagious

"Well you get a chance with me, and something like this comes but once in a lifetime. You should consider yourself honored.", he said the impish smile never leaving his face.

We enjoyed the rest of the evening watching _Hercules,_ and pizza. We were a bit disappointed when we had to take Quil home. We made plans for our date next Saturday afternoon. He wouldn't tell me a thing about so I guess he wanted it to be a surprise. For once I was actually looking forward to a surprise, but I guess it was due to the fact that it was Quil trying to surprise me.

Please read and review. I thought putting her in her's and Edward's was too soon for my story I will put that part in it I'm just not sure she'll be at the meadow, I'm wanting to put a bit more of Bella/Quil before he phases. I'm thinking of having him take her to a play, or horseback riding. Next Chapter we'll be in Quil's head for a change


	10. Chapter 9 Date Night Calls

And now for something completely different, a change in scene, point of view, and language. There will be a bit more Quileute phrases. I came up with the idea because Old Quil is and elder, and would therefore know more Quileute then Young Quil. Probably the only phrases Young Quil will use at the moment are words for the horses. Might add more in later chapters, as he might 'suddenly' know more phrases.

And now for something completely the same Chapter 9 of _Bella's Hope_

Quil was actually born in 1990, so I'm going to make him born January 1st at 1 O 'clock am and some people still consider it nighttime and others consider it the next day.

11 reviews so far

**Chapter 9:**** First Date Calls**

**Quil POV;**

Granddad lived closest to the riding trails near the cliffs. My mom's side of the family have always ran the store whereas my father's side of the family have bred the horses for the ranch. My horse's name is Sampson, but I gave him the nickname Scampson when he's being generally irritating. If Saturday went well hopefully Bella will favor Delilah. I was putting a lot of thought into Saturday to the point I memorized some of Romeo' pickup lines. I heard her mention in passing that she liked that play the best out of Shakespeare's work. I was going to ask her to be my girl on Saturday. Once I was on the porch, before I could even knock the door opened.

"Hello Quil, what brings you here?"

"Hey Granddad I was wondering if on Saturday evening I could take Sampson and Delilah out. You see I have a date that night and was wanting to take her horseback riding up to the cliffs."

"Who is the girl?", the one thing about Granddad is he never lets just anyone who's not family take them for a ride. They had to be trustworthy he the horses as his own kids and members of the family so he had to make sure they were in good hand when they went to the cliffs.

"It's Bella Swan Charlie's daughter I told you about her last week when I was here helping out."

"Oh yes now I remember how is her little starlight?"

"A handful but she adores me her eyes light up when I come in both of them.", I said with a smile, I'm falling in love with Bella and I just adore Hope and she's as good as my daughter in my eyes. So Monday I mucked out the stalls, Tuesday I buffed and polished the saddles and bridle. Then on Wednesday I groomed the horses, and as I was going to bed it hit me that I still hadn't planned our dinner. I then remember Bella saying she liked my homemade ravioli. So Thursday I got out the noodle press and started to make the dough as thin as it needed to be. I made sure to have the fillings prepped or done if need be before I started the dough. For Bella I made mushroom, and cheese ravioli, and for myself I made meat and cheese ravioli. I made sure to label the Ziploc bags I put them in so I didn't confuse them when I cooked them. I put them in the freezer to set so they would cook right on Saturday.

I spent my Friday going through the attic and cleaning it out to look for a blanket and basket that Mom wouldn't be mad at me for using. I found my old car seat and cleaned it while I washed and dried the blanket. I was going to put the car seat in Monty, my 1988 Monte Carlo, which I cleaned after the blanket was in the basket. I also packed some candles and candelabrums to help the mood, I was a bit down with not seeing Bella at all this week but then I remembered what tomorrow was, and didn't feel as blue. Friday night was hard, I was so excited for tomorrow afternoon that it felt as though I drank 5 _Rockstars,_ I hadn't but that's how I felt, wired and waiting to crash. When I finally fell asleep it felt like I had been up all night but I knew I hadn't. When I woke up Saturday morning I saw it was going on 9 O 'clock our showing was at 1 O 'clock so we'd have to head over to the theater around noon. I called Bella' house to tell her to be ready at 11:30, but Charlie was the one to answer the phone.

"Swan residence."

"Hi Chief this is Quil Ateara, I'm not sure if Bella told you but I asked her to go out on a date with me an was wondering if she was up yet."

"Yea she's up, but I think she's getting Hope dressed- no I was wrong here she is.", there was some slight shuffling but soon I heard Bella's voice shortly after.

" Hey Quil ! What did you want?"

" Oh nothing really just to let you know that I can't wait for this afternoon, and it's slightly formal dress."

"Not to poke or prod but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You have to admit I had to try."

"That you did I'll see you at noon. And don't ask me anymore questions."

"Darn you know me too well."

"Am I not supposed to?", I asked with a smile we said goodbye and hung-up. I was extremely nervous as this was going to be my first date and I was going to ask her to be my girl all on the same day. Luckily though my Granddad taught me a few tricks that might work. If they didn't I had planned this date around her favorites or likes so hopefully I was covered. After I had breakfast I took a shower and dried my hair, Bella liked my hair the way I usually kept it so I just made sure it look right. My outfit which I planned out to go with the horses was a black button up shirt with black slacks, I also wore black socks and sneakers.

Once I was dressed I sprayed a little Axe which she loved. I made sure to check Mom's schedule I left her a text saying: _Mom, if you get home and it 3:30– 4:00 would you please start the ravioli I have in the freezer. They need to be cooked separately since Bella's has mushroom and cheese, and if you are not home just text me back and I'll swing by the house long enough to cook it. Thanks and Love you._ Now I just had to check my cell every now and then to see what she texts back. I checked the time once more and saw it was going on eleven thirty, so I thought now would be a good time to head over to her house, I was antsy enough that driving would help me focus better. I was in downtown Forks when a florist's shop which had a lot of pretty flowers. So I pulled off in front and went inside to look around, I knew it would be the typical thing to get the girl on the first date but I was going to get Hope something as well. For Bella I picked out a bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots, and white, violets. For Hope I picked out a white rosebud. Feeling proud of my selections I paid the lady and swung into a gas station and bought two water bottles to put the flowers in so they stay alive. I pulled up to her drive and was glad that I did not see the cruiser, so I was not meeting Charlie as the new boyfriend yet.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door, I heard a few crashes Hope's laughter and Bella saying something like, 'Oh you think that's funny do you' then Hope replied back with, 'Yea Mama fun.' I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I heard her, Hope was growing up what I thought was too fast but then I remembered that I came into her life when she was five months old. The door opened to Bella wearing the most amazing outfit I have ever seen her wear so far, her hair was styled just the way I liked it and she was wearing natural shades of make-up, she smelled better than she usually did with Hope on her hip. She normally smelled like freesias, but today she smelled like pomegranates and musky perfume, it was like heaven. I handed her the flowers hoping she didn't think of them as cliche

"I bought my girls some flowers. Hopes is the rosebud, and yours is the forget-me-nots, and violets.", I said suddenly shy

"Oh Quil they're beautiful. You didn't have to get us flowers.", she said with her eye-to-eye smile.

"I know but I wanted to get you girls something and the flowers mean something."

"Oh really what do they mean?"

"Well Hope's rosebud means innocence, where as your forget-me-nots means True Love, and the violets means Let's Take a Chance. Which is what I'm wanting to say.", I trailed off not sure if I should finish, but she beat me to the punch.

"Go on."

"What I'm trying to say is, 'Would you be my girl?', and even though we've hung out for about four weeks I'm already starting to fall for you."

"Well that makes two of us, and I'd love to be your girl.", she said keeping the smile on her face, "Oh we have to wait here a few more minutes for Ana to pick Hope up. I tried Angela but she's out of town today and Charlie's working late tonight, so she was the next person I could think of who was free this afternoon."

"Ok we're good on time for now, I'm actually a few minutes early.", and true to her word Ana showed up about five minutes later. We said bye to Hope and started for the theater, I could tell Bella was excited, hell I could practically feel her excitement as my own. For most of the ride we sat in comfortable silence, which suited us just fine as we were just glad to be in each other's presence. We were passing Crescent Lake when I think Bella's excitement and curiosity got the best of her.

"Alright where are we going?"

"As much as I want to tell you it has to be a surprise, because I want to see the look on your face when we arrive. It'll be more special that way for me at least, and I want this to be a date you'll always remember."

"That's so sweet and I know I'll never forget tonight, and we aren't even at point B yet." , she said with that smile that I love and I couldn't help but smile with her.

**Ana POV;**

Bella and her date had been gone for all of 10 minutes when Hope noticed they were gone. Surprisingly she wasn't fussy as she usually was, which I was glad about. I was excited about babysitting Hope as I brought over some of my cousins old toys for her to play with, and I hit a rental store for some movies. This was going to be the longest I'd ever spent time with Hope. I was only babysitting until Charlie came home unless he called and told me otherwise. Bella had left me a list to help me put Hope to bed in case she wasn't home to do it. Since every child was different I brought along some bath tub toys for her to play with since Bella told me she loved to splash, as well as a change of clothes and my bathing suit that way I was covered from Madam Splashalot. For dinner I saw on the fridge a note and some money, the note said _Ana, should you get hungry here is money for a pizza or something else since I haven't been to the store yet. Charlie's numbers are by the phone, should you need to use them. Should be back in time to put Hope to bed, and you have my cell number again should you need it. Bella 3 _

I couldn't help but smile at Bella's concern, she was able to go to a spring dance without leaving a note but from the sound of what Quil told me she was worried when leaving Forks. She sounded like a typical mother who was leaving her baby home for the first time ever. From what Angela told me what she was like last year, and from what I know of her this year she is someone I'd like to be. She was like a big sister to me and I loved hanging out with her and Angela they didn't make me feel like I was fresh meat instead of a freshman. The other two girls they hangout with not so much. To them I was fresh meat and someone to make fun of, but Bella and Angela always told me that soon they would be graduating and I wouldn't have to deal with them at school and maybe once they graduate they wouldn't be so bitchy. Well one can always hope.

Speaking of which she now starting to get a little fussy so that must mean that it's time for a diaper change.

**Quil POV;**

Once we were in Port Angeles, I could tell Bella was looking for where we were going, but what she didn't know was that the Port Angeles Community Theater was not out in plain sight. I was able to get the address when I reserved the tickets so when I was in school I was able to use google maps to get directions. I didn't have a GPS it would announce the directions and if she had been there at all she could have put two and two together. Granted it would have been easier to use one, I was making this whole night about her, just so she would know that she was special and didn't have to do everything she always does. I could see out of the corner of my eye the gleam in her eyes as she looked around the blocks, she was beautiful the way her eyes lit up as though nothing could ruin the sparkle that was in them. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. I wasn't as nervous as before, because she was making me feel more at ease by her body language, just being near her seemed to brighten my day. That's why I wanted this date to be perfect. We didn't have trouble finding the place, we did however have a hard time finding a place to park. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought a play would be good for date night. When we did find a spot we weren't too far from the building so I wasn't going to complain, because it could have been worse. We could have parked half a block away and then it would have sucked. Bella had put most of it together and knew I was taking her to see a play, but what she didn't know was that this wasn't the only stop for tonight. As we were in line to pick up the tickets I was lightly punched on my arm.

"What was that for Bells? I thought you would like a night of the theater?"

"You big goon, you know I don't like surprises!"

"Yea well you told me you hadn't been to a play in awhile this was the only one playing and I knew you liked the 1954 version, and rented the animated one for Hope to see.", I said she then looked at the poster which advertised the play. They had used the 1954's cover to advertise and I didn't have the tickets or the program but I knew she'd love it all the same.

"It's _The King and I_? OMIGOSH how did you know it was playing?"

"I called here after I asked you out. I only reserved the tickets they didn't mail them or anything just in case we canceled then they would have given our tickets and seats to someone else."

"Oh Quil this is the best date ever!"

"Now hold on a minute there woman after this we aint done 'till the sunsets.", I said chuckling at her enthusiasm.

**Ana POV;**

I had just ordered my pizza and was going to make me a smoothie. Hope was down for her nap in the playpen when I heard something from outside. The first thing I did was grab my taser out of my purse, then I set my cell phone to camera mode. My plan was to taser whoever it was if I missed I was going to take his picture then call Charlie. I had absolutely no intention or plans to open the door cause I saw what happened to the idiots who did. I moved the curtain slightly to the side just so that I could see out and if they looked in you couldn't see any facial features of mine to know who I was. Since I saw nothing I went back inside to check on Hope. When I entered the living room she was sitting up on her own but I knew that before Bella and her date left, she was bouncing and clapping her hands and was calling me, " Ana, Ana, I hungy!"

"Oh you are, are you?"

Yea me want, berry-nana, and hickies."

"Alright but you have to have the chicken first, then for dessert we'll have the berry-nana smoothie OK?"

"OK can we watch Littlefoot with dinner? Peeeeeezzzz", she was learning how to use her puppy dog eyes, and I was the sap to fall for them. But it helped that I brought _The Land Before Time_ series with the rentals along with _The BFG_.

"Sure thing kiddo we've seen one through three right, so why don't we put four in?"

"Kay.", she truly was an easy child to please which made it easy to babysit. When the pizza came I paid the man, then went into the living room and put the movie in. On my way to the kitchen to pick up the cream of chicken which I put in the microwave for a minute and let it sit until it was almost cold again so it wouldn't be too hot for Hope. I was filling her sippy cup of watered down apple juice, I heard the phone ring, thinking nothing of it at the time I answered it.

"Swan residence."

"Bella?"

"No she's not here right now may I take a message."

"Just tell Jake called and wanted to talk to her.", I was going to say good-bye but he'd hung up just before I could open my mouth. _How rude, I'll pass the message on but next time wait for an answer jerk!_ I finished filling the sippy cup and brought it and the cream of chicken in to Hope, then put the movie in. Bella had told me a bit about Jake but he didn't sound anything like what she said he was, but then again she did say that they had fallen out.

**Quil POV;**

We had finally gotten our tickets the sides were lined in gold doily like patterns, on purple paper, with _The King and I_ in bold gold print, with the King and The schoolteacher posed in mid-dance. I knew I was going to keep the ticket in my treasure trove box I made, in the fifth grade like I do with all my keepsakes. While Bella would probably frame hers. Our seats were in a good section, we were it the center of the isle so we could see the whole stage and the fourth row back if you were looking from the stage. The lights dimmed, and the music was light and regal as the dimmed. Then some of the brass section sounded and the stage lights lit and showed a picture of Buddha meditating, then they faded when they lit again we were shown a picture of two elephants wrestling each other. Then a slight musical interlude, to which led into the brass section repeating their sounding and we now saw a picture of a Siamese boat on the water, when they sounded again we saw Siamese actors froze in mid stance. The musical interlude lasted a bit longer this time and we saw another picture of the actors froze in mid stance, which led into the whole band beginning to play the instrumental of the song _Getting to Know you_ and the title picture was shown, then we saw the teacher in the classroom with the royal children and the music changed back to the light sounding and we were treated to the King's picture, of him reading then his people bowing while he stood proudly, then we saw a screen show us golden gates which had what look like monkey demons. The gates opened and the play began.

There was a storm which rocked the boat, a little boy was on the side trying to coax the monkey on the side. The boy had a rope tied around his waist to keep him from going out to sea. His mother saw him jump in the water from their cabin and once he had a hold of the monkey he was pulled back on board and the captain scolded the monkey as it was his fault the boy was overboard. The scene changes to, two men watching them and one is wearing a red form-fitting shirt with black pants and a brown belt. While the other looks like the fat Buddha statues you see around. The second man is apparently in love with his teeth as he just collides with a wall and is worried that he has lost a tooth. He also stupid I have come to notice as he is worried about homework, quizzes and tardy slips. _Hmm sounds like me._ I think. The whistling song has the whole audience whistling along especially the few kids I saw when we were in line for our tickets. Shortly after the song is over the storm lets up and the guy in the red shirt is mad because while the song is being sung he is using an illusion to scare the mother who is the new school teacher for the royal children away, but because of her whistling she is not scared off. They are shown to the palace so that they can get settled into their quarters which the schoolteacher does not like. A man with fruit in his hat gives a gift to the king, and her talent is that she can read which is a big no-no, so the escort covers it up by saying she can arrange flowers. The monkey sees the fruit and goes after it which has Lewis, the boy trying to catch him yet again. Some of the fruit and the monkey collide with the king's panther and the guards react the way they should but Lewis's mother jumps in and stops everything and the king makes a comment on Her clothes and shows her his experiments.

The Prime Minister, the guy in the red shirt and the short fat guy plan to have Lewis injured, while the children prepare for their presentation. Meanwhile the new servant girl is in the royal garden arranging flowers, she makes friends with an elephant and spies on a kick-boxing match. Missus Ana tries to stop the other wives from unpacking her things but sees the crown prince with the new servant girl and secretly wishes them good luck in her song. All through out the play Master Little, a.k.a. the short fat guy keeps losing his teeth until at the end of the play he 'Nothing but gums', which has everyone laughing. Now it was time for us to head home for the dinner part of the date. I checked my cell phone to see if my mom had texted me back and she did. Her text said; _Quil the ravioli is cooked and already in the basket at your Granddad's. Bella's is in the container with the blue lid and your's is in the one with the red lid. Good luck tonight, and remember she may not know how to handle the horse so you'll have to teach her before you guys head out._ I quickly sent back a reply before Bella noticed anything.

It had never occurred to me that she wouldn't know how to handle the horses but, this is going to be fun to show her how. On the ride back she scooted as close to me as the seats would allow and rested her head on my shoulder. I loved it when she did that, that meant she was comfortable with how I felt about her. I turned on to the road that took us to Granddad's place and saw that he had Sampson and Delilah already out and their bridles and saddles as well. All we had to do was put them on and head out, and I was under the suspicion that Granddad did that just so Bella wouldn't meet him just yet. When she saw the horses she gasped and her eyes got big.

"You do know how to ride a horse right Bells?"

"Yea but I'll be a little rusty."

That's alright they only know the commands in Quileute, so I'll have to teach you them anyway."

"OK."

I saddled Delilah up first so I could teach her from the ground. I think Granddad was psychic as he brought the sidesaddle for Bella. Bella lifted one leg in the stirrup, I put my hands on her waist to help her upon the saddle Delilah was used to people climbing on her so she didn't move around too much. Once Bella was seated and steady I took a few steps back so Bella could have some room to work with, but I was close enough to grab the reins.

"OK she only knows the commands in Quileute so tell her kik ats."

" Alright Delilah kik ats.", she moved forward very gently.

"Try not to panic she can sense that you're nervous if she gets worked up tell her tsaliyatsas, alright it means calm. Now just flick the reins and her go faster give them a slight tug and she'll slow down while you say ha chal."

" OK you go saddle the other one while I just walk Delilah.", I must've had a skeptical look because she said, "I'll be fine for the two minutes it takes to saddle them up. She was right it did take two minutes, and she did not once need my help.

So after we had a little race so Bella could see how to handle Delilah while running we set off for the cliffs with the basket on Sampson. The sun was setting but it wasn't low enough to were I should worry that we were going to miss it. I was surprised that Bella had not once went for her cell to see if Hope was OK but then again she had went out without her before so she probably is not too worried about her. We were on the trail for about 15 minutes, when the trees started to thin out we pulled the horses to a stop and tethered them on the lowest branch on the nearest tree. We laid the blanket out and set the candelabrums with the candles. I pulled out a black Bic lighter that we had laying around the house. I started plating the food and I noticed that there was a Ziploc bag full of chocolate covered strawberries and my mom's famous cheesecakes, which Bella loved. She was near the cliffs looking out on the ocean, and I noticed there was a note taped to the bag.

_Thought these would help your date your mom made these while the food was cooking. I left the side saddle out and I knew you would change them if she didn't need it. Good luck though you won't need it from the sounds of it you already got her._

_Granddad_

Glad He thought I had it, I was still nervous. Even though I already asked her with the flowers I was pulling out the big guns now. She mentioned that she liked William Shakespeare's work so I applied it in the date but only certain parts in certain places. I hid the desserts to have after dinner, I also noticed mom packed her special breadsticks too, they were the best I'd ever had growing up, next too Bella's. My mom's had cheese that was freshly melted on top, whereas Bella's was baked on. Dinner was perfect, the sun was getting into just the right spot we'd finished dinner and she was totally surprised when I pulled out dessert. I put the plates and Tupperware back in the basket and wrapped the blanket around her, as she didn't have a jacket, and I felt too warm with the shirt I had on. Hopefully Bella wouldn't notice and cut tonight short, cause if I was honest I was perfectly fine just a little warm and achy, Granddad said I was getting taller too, but I chalked it up to puberty. I wrapped my arms around her waist hugging her from behind and made my 'move'.

"My lips 2 blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.", I whispered hoping she would catch on, and to my amusement she did.

"Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Aye pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer.", she replied and I was begging hear her smile and a slight giggle

"O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair.", I said my own smile creeping up on me, I was loving Shakespeare right now, he knew how to turn a phrase, but then again he was a poet.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.", she said, turning to face me.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.", I whispered leaning in close and pressed my lips to hers, when they connected I felt a spark and from her body language Bella felt it too.

"Thus from my lips my sin is purged.", I whispered huskily placing my forehead on hers.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?", she asked with my favorite smile, that I loved so much.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."

"You kiss by the book."

"Good to know thank God for Shakespeare.", I said keeping my smile on my face, I couldn't take it off.

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Yea, I was planing everything around you. I wanted tonight to be perfect, I hope I succeeded." , I said

"Oh tonight is a night is a night I never want to forget. It has been amazing, thank you so much.", she said her eyes shining, and I flashed a smile and, we then watched the last few rays of sunlight disappear and I took her home. I wanted to see Hope before the night was over too, since I missed her as much as I missed Bella. We rode in comfortable silence with my arm draped around her shoulders. Today was perfect there was nothing that could take me off this high, when we were leaving Granddad's house Bella texted Ana to call her mom so that way Ana's ride would be there by the time we got home as well. When we got to her house I pulled out the one and only red rose from the glove compartment. She didn't know about that one, I walked her to her house and asked her if I could see Hope.

"Yea give me one sec to pay Ana, actually come on in."

"OK."

Hope was crawling her way after Bells but as soon as she saw me her eyes lit up and she turned her attention to me. I laughed as I met her halfway, and picked her up. She snuggled as close to me as her body would let her. While Bella talked to Ana I bounced Hope who was babbling on about her night with Auntie Ana. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempts, her mouth was trying to keep up with her mind. When Ana left Bella walked me to the door we played the game of five-minute-goodnights until we saw Charlie's headlights she had to say,

"A thousand times good night."

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.", I replied

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"I know what you mean, about parting being sorrowful, as Romeo says the day he has to leave, 'I have more will to go than to stay.' And its true I'd rather stay here with you than go home. But I'll call you when I get home so you know that I made it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon.", and I regretfully pulled away got in my car and drove home, and as soon as I got there I called her and let her know I was home.

**Ana POV;**

When Bella came home from her date I relayed Jake's message and she acted nonchalant about it but I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. She paid me what she told me she would even though I kept telling her I didn't want her to, but one of the things I love about Bella is she's so stubborn. I had called my mom when Bella texted me saying they were on their way home and she was just now pulling into the drive when Quil left, and Charlie pulled in. I gave Bella and Hope a hug, and went home with my mom.

I do believe that this is my longest chapter, for this story anyway. To see my picture for this story the link to my photobucket is on my profile, and my Twilight images are under the Archives album. In the next chapter we'll be back in Bella's head. I used the English to Quileute dictionary at Olympus media website which is on my profile.


	11. Chapter 10: The Best Date Ever

And now for something completely different, we are now back to Bella's POV to recap Quil asked Bella out and they had an amazing date. I won't go into detail now because it will be in the story and that would be repetition which is bad for a story. And sorry for the delay I have been busy with work, and other things, not too mention slight writer's block which sucks.

And now for something completely the same Chapter 10 of _Bella's Hope_

22 reviews so far, that's a new record for me. None of my other stories have this many reviews.

**Chapter 10:**** The Best First Date**

**Bella's POV;**

This week some days seemed where as other dragged on forever. I'm surprised I didn't go crazy from it. Monday I did my usual routine which was laundry for the bedsheets, and cleaned the bathrooms. I played with Hope for a bit before I went to work for the night. Work was slow but that was because the tourist season was just begging, and the summertime was when it would get busier so I was prepared. When I came home for the night Hope was already in bed as was Charlie. I at first found that odd until the next morning when Charlie said that he'd put Hope to bed after seeing her fight sleep for a few minutes in the game that was, he assured me that she was not up late just that she was sleepy so he put her to bed. Hope and I played outside on Tuesday since I made it my day off from everything that day we played hide-and-seek which was her idea, and Simon says. She had a little trouble with Simon says but with time she'll get better, she also has started talking in almost complete sentences and words. I'm so proud of her and yet half of me wishes she was still the infant I found, but I guess that's every parents wish.

Wednesday I washed the clothes and cleaned the kitchen. I didn't hear from Quil at all that week, but I understood he was more than likely too busy to call or text me this week. On Thursday I went grocery shopping, and bought a few thing that Hope was running low on that way I didn't have to make two trips to the store in the same week. Friday was spent cleaning the rest of the house that I didn't do earlier in the week. We ordered out for dinner as I didn't feel like cooking tonight. After dinner I laid out my outfit that I was going to wear for our date. I was excited and nervous all at the same time, which is hard to describe. I took a shower and braided my hair so that when I took it out of the braid it would be wavy just how Quil liked it. Saturday when I woke up I decided to leave my hair the way it was until after I was dressed for our date that way my hair didn't get ruined or lose it wavy look. I called Angela to see if she could babysit Hope for the night but was sad to find out that she was out of town for the day but would be back later tonight. We made plans for a girls day out which I would have to see if Quil would watch Hope that day as it was supposed to be a 'no kids day'.

Around 11:30 I started to get ready. I put on my black wrapped shirt, and a black skirt that could double as a shirt if I wanted it to. I put on natural shades of make-up, which made my face an even tone and complimented my natural skin tone. I then unbraided my hair and brushed the parts back together and made it look better. While I was dressing Hope I heard the Phone ring and Charlie answered it, "Swan residence."

"Hi Chief this is Quil Ateara, I'm not sure if Bella told you but I asked her to go out on a date with me an was wondering if she was up yet."

"Yea she's up, but I think she's getting Hope dressed- no I was wrong here she is.", I was just coming down the stair as he was finishing that last sentence.

" Hey Quil ! What did you want?"

" Oh nothing really just to let you know that I can't wait for this afternoon, and it's slightly formal dress."

"Not to poke or prod but where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"You have to admit I had to try."

"That you did I'll see you at noon. And don't ask me anymore questions."

"Darn you know me too well."

"Am I not supposed to?", I could practically hear the smile I knew was on his face. When I hung up with Quil I called Ana and asked her to babysit.

"I'd love too, we have so much fun she's like my little sister."

"Thanks a lot Ana, I tried Ange but she's out of town and Charlie's working a little later than usual tonight."  
"Ok give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be over."  
"Alright pass this on to your mom, that I'll text you when we're on our way home so you can call her when I text you so we all should be getting to the house about the same time."  
"I'll do that once I hang up with you. You'll have a list of the number for me too use right?"

"Yea they'll be on the fridge for you to use, and there will be money for you girls to get yourselves something to eat."

"Alright I'll see you in a few minutes, bye."

"Bye."

I took Hope back upstairs to finish getting ready all I had to do was find my clutch to put my cell phone, and wallet with the pepper spray in it I heard the door knock and quickly made my way downstairs surprisingly not tripping until I was literally just in front of her playpen. I set her in and once again as I grabbed my shoes which were black flats I stumbled again but this time my right leg locked itself so it wouldn't bend from behind me I could hear Hope's laugh so I asked her, "Oh you think that's funny do you?" then Hope replied back with, "Yea Mama fun." I couldn't stop the smile on my face as I heard her, Hope was growing up. I door opened to see Quil wearing the most amazing outfit I have ever seen, his hair was styled just the way I liked it and he was wearing my favorite scent of Axe, which happened to be Phoenix. He handed me the flowers which were beautiful and smelled amazing together.

"I bought my girls some flowers. Hopes is the rosebud, and yours is the forget-me-nots, and violets.", He said suddenly shy

"Oh Quil they're beautiful. You didn't have to get us flowers.", I said with the widest smile I ever had.

"I know but I wanted to get you girls something and the flowers mean something."

"Oh really what do they mean?"

"Well Hope's rosebud means innocence, where as your forget-me-nots means True Love, and the violets means Let's Take a Chance. Which is what I'm wanting to say.", He trailed off not sure if he should finish, so I motioned for him to continue.

"Go on."

"What I'm trying to say is, 'Would you be my girl?', and even though we've hung out for about four weeks I'm already starting to fall for you."

"Well that makes two of us, and I'd love to be your girl.", I said keeping the smile on my face, "Oh we have to wait here a few more minutes for Ana to pick Hope up. I tried Angela but she's out of town today and Charlie's working late tonight, so she was the next person I could think of who was free this afternoon."

"Ok we're good on time for now, I'm actually a few minutes early.", and true to her word Ana showed up about five minutes later. We said bye to Hope and started for the theater, I could tell Bella was excited, hell I could practically feel her excitement as my own. For most of the ride we sat in comfortable silence, which suited us just fine as we were just glad to be in each other's presence. We were passing Crescent Lake when I think Bella's excitement and curiosity got the best of her.

"Alright where are we going?"

"As much as I want to tell you it has to be a surprise, because I want to see the look on your face when we arrive. It'll be more special that way for me at least, and I want this to be a date you'll always remember."

"That's so sweet and I know I'll never forget tonight, and we aren't even at point B yet." , I said with that smile and he me my new favorite smile. Once we were in Port Angeles, I started looking for where we were going, and judging from Quil's face I was like a kid at Christmas We didn't have trouble finding the place, we did however have a hard time finding a place to park. Apparently tonight there was a big party for those who had a date night. When we did find a spot we weren't too far from the building so I wasn't going to complain, because it could have been worse. We could have parked half a block away and then it would have sucked. I had put most of it together and knew he was taking me to see a play, but what I didn't know was apparently that this wasn't the only stop for tonight. As we were in line to pick up the tickets I lightly punched on his arm.

"What was that for Bells? I thought you would like a night of the theater?"

"You big goon, you know I don't like surprises!"

"Yea well you told me you hadn't been to a play in awhile this was the only one playing and I knew you liked the 1954 version, and rented the animated one for Hope to see.", He said and I then looked at the poster which advertised the play. They had used the 1954's cover to advertise and he didn't have the tickets or the program but I loved it all the same.

"It's _The King and I_? OMIGOSH how did you know it was playing?"

"I called here after I asked you out. I only reserved the tickets they didn't mail them or anything just in case we canceled then they would have given our tickets and seats to someone else."

"Oh Quil this is the best date ever!"

"Now hold on a minute there woman after this we aint done 'till the sunsets.", I said chuckling at her enthusiasm. We had finally gotten our tickets the sides were lined in gold doily like patterns, on purple paper, with _The King and I_ in bold gold print, with the King and The schoolteacher posed in mid-dance. I knew I was going to keep the ticket in my treasure trove box I made, in the fifth grade like I do with all my keepsakes. While Bella would probably frame hers. Our seats were in a good section, we were it the center of the isle so we could see the whole stage and the fourth row back if you were looking from the stage. The lights dimmed, and the music was light and regal as the dimmed. Then some of the brass section sounded and the stage lights lit and showed a picture of Buddha meditating, then they faded when they lit again we were shown a picture of two elephants wrestling each other. Then a slight musical interlude, to which led into the brass section repeating their sounding and we now saw a picture of a Siamese boat on the water, when they sounded again we saw Siamese actors froze in mid stance. The musical interlude lasted a bit longer this time and we saw another picture of the actors froze in mid stance, which led into the whole band beginning to play the instrumental of the song _Getting to Know you_ and the title picture was shown, then we saw the teacher in the classroom with the royal children and the music changed back to the light sounding and we were treated to the King's picture, of him reading then his people bowing while he stood proudly, then we saw a screen show us golden gates which had what look like monkey demons. The gates opened and the play began.

There was a storm which rocked the boat, a little boy was on the side trying to coax the monkey on the side. The boy had a rope tied around his waist to keep him from going out to sea. His mother saw him jump in the water from their cabin and once he had a hold of the monkey he was pulled back on board and the captain scolded the monkey as it was his fault the boy was overboard. The scene changes to, two men watching them and one is wearing a red form-fitting shirt with black pants and a brown belt. While the other looks like the fat Buddha statues you see around. The second man is apparently in love with his teeth as he just collides with a wall and is worried that he has lost a tooth. He also stupid I have come to notice as he is worried about homework, quizzes and tardy slips. _Hmm sounds like Quil._ I think. The whistling song has the whole audience whistling along especially the few kids I saw when we were in line for our tickets. Shortly after the song is over the storm lets up and the guy in the red shirt is mad because while the song is being sung he is using an illusion to scare the mother who is the new school teacher for the royal children away, but because of her whistling she is not scared off. They are shown to the palace so that they can get settled into their quarters which the schoolteacher does not like. A man with fruit in his hat gives a gift to the king, and her talent is that she can read which is a big no-no, so the escort covers it up by saying she can arrange flowers. The monkey sees the fruit and goes after it which has Lewis, the boy trying to catch him yet again. Some of the fruit and the monkey collide with the king's panther and the guards react the way they should but Lewis's mother jumps in and stops everything and the king makes a comment on Her clothes and shows her his experiments.

The Prime Minister, the guy in the red shirt and the short fat guy plan to have Lewis injured, while the children prepare for their presentation. Meanwhile the new servant girl is in the royal garden arranging flowers, she makes friends with an elephant and spies on a kick-boxing match. Missus Ana tries to stop the other wives from unpacking her things but sees the crown prince with the new servant girl and secretly wishes them good luck in her song. All through out the play Master Little, a.k.a. the short fat guy keeps losing his teeth until at the end of the play he 'Nothing but gums', which has everyone laughing. Now it was time for us to head home for the dinner part of the date. On the ride back I scooted as close to him as the seats would allow and rested my head on his shoulder. I think he loved it when I did that, it meant more to me than anything else. He turned on to the road that took us to his Granddad's place and saw that he had two horses outside which I found out their names were Sampson and Delilah already out and their bridles and saddles as well. All we had to do was put them on and head out, and I was under the suspicion that Old Quil did that just so I wouldn't meet him just yet. When she saw the horses she gasped and her eyes got big.

"You do know how to ride a horse right Bells?"

"Yea but I'll be a little rusty."

That's alright they only know the commands in Quileute, so I'll have to teach you them anyway."

"OK.", I said. I was actually a little scared as I hadn't been on a horse in years but I knew Quil could handle them and I trusted him. He saddled Delilah up first, I think so he could teach me how to handle her before he saddled his up and we went off. I lifted one leg in the stirrup, I felt Quil put his hands on my waist and helped me in the saddle Delilah apparently was used to people climbing on her so she didn't move around too much. Once I was seated and steady Quil took a few steps back more than likely so I could have some room to work with, but he looked like he was close enough to grab the reins should he have to intervene.

"OK she only knows the commands in Quileute so tell her kik ats."

" Alright Delilah kik ats.", she moved forward very gently and I stiffened so as not to startle her. Quil however knew what was going on and told me gently,

"Try not to panic she can sense that you're nervous if she gets worked up tell her tsaliyatsas, alright it means calm. Now just flick the reins a little, and she'll go faster give them a slight tug and she'll slow down while you say ha chal."

" OK you go saddle the other one while I just walk Delilah to get the hang of it, you'll know if I need help.", he looked skeptical so to appease him I said, "I'll be fine for the two minutes it takes to saddle them up. I was right it did take two minutes, and I did not once need his help it was as if Delilah knew I was rusty with this so she was very obedient and listened at everytime I told her to move forward, go faster, and slow down.

So after we had a little race so I got the hang of her running and me commanding, which she was still good and listened to me. Then we set off for the cliffs with the basket on Sampson. The sun was setting but it wasn't low enough that we would miss it. I did not once look at her cell to see if Hope was OK but she's with Ana, and I know her well enough to know what to do. That and she'd call or text me if there was a problem, so I wasn't too worried. We were on the trail for about 15 minutes, when the trees started to thin out we pulled the horses to a stop and tethered them on the lowest branch on the nearest tree. We laid the blanket out and set the candelabrums with the candles. Quil pulled out a black Bic lighter that he had in his back pocket and lit the candles. Quil started plating the food while I looked out at the waves. It was a beautiful sight and I was glad to be with Quil tonight. For dinner he brought his homemade ravioli and Joy's Garlic breadsticks. Dinner was perfect, the sun was getting into just the right spot we'd finished dinner and I was totally surprised when he pulled out dessert they were Joy's cheesecake bites that I loved. We put the plates and Tupperware back in the basket and Quil wrapped the blanket around me, since I didn't pack a jacket. Yet he wasn't wearing one either, and I was worried he was starting to get what Jacob has. My train of thought got lost as a felt a warm hand grab mine.

"My lips 2 blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.", He whispered and I knew what he was doing and I couldn't resist the urge to join him, so I did.

"Good Pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers, too?"

"Aye pilgrim lips that they must use in prayer.", I replied and a small smile and crept on my face, and I couldn't stop the slight giggle that escaped my lips

"O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn into despair.", he said his own smile creeping up. Have I mentioned that I love Shakespeare.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake.", I said, turning to face him.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take.", He whispered leaning in close and pressed his lips to mine, and when they connected I felt a spark and from the way he stiffened I could tell that he felt it too.

"Thus from my lips my sin is purged.", he whispered huskily placing his forehead on mine, we had the biggest smiles known to mankind.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took?", I asked I couldn't keep the smile off my face not that I'd want it to go away anytime soon.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."

"You kiss by the book."

"Good to know, thank God for Shakespeare.", He said with my favorite smile on his face, I couldn't believe that he memorized Romeo's Line at the Capulet's party for me.

"You planned this didn't you?", I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I was planing everything around you. I wanted tonight to be perfect, I hope I succeeded." , I said

"Oh tonight is a night is a night I never want to forget. It has been amazing, thank you so much.", I said my eyes glistening, there was no way I could ever forget tonight, not after the lengths he went to, to make this a special night for me. He flashed me my smile and, we then watched the last few rays of sunlight disappear and then it was time for us to take the horses back, and then he took me home. when we were leaving Old Quil's house I texted Ana to call her mom Because we where on our way home. When we got home he pulled out the one and only red rose from the glove compartment. I didn't know about that one, I was falling harder and harder for him. He walked me to the front door house and asked if he could see Hope.

"Yea give me one sec to pay Ana, actually come on in."

"OK."

Hope was crawling her way after me but as soon as she saw Quil her eyes lit up and she turned her attention to me. I laughed as I met her halfway, and picked her up. She snuggled as close to me as her body would let her. While Bella talked to Ana I bounced Hope who was babbling on about her night with Auntie Ana. I couldn't help but laugh at her attempts, her mouth was trying to keep up with her mind. When Ana left Bella walked me to the door we played the game of five-minute-goodnights until we saw Charlie's headlights she had to say,

"A thousand times good night."

"A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.", I replied

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow."

"I know what you mean, about parting being sorrowful, as Romeo says the day he has to leave, 'I have more will to go than to stay.' And its true I'd rather stay here with you than go home. But I'll call you when I get home so you know that I made it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon.", and regretfully he pulled away got in the car and drove home, and a he called my cell and let me know he was home.

I know pretty much the same as the last chapter, but anything that wasn't similar if not matched would have thrown you folks off. I know it's lame but I tried to make this more Bella than Quil copied to Bella even though that's pretty much what I did. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be in multiple POV's again, but again the whole purpose is for the suspense which I hope will be in it.


	12. Chapter 11: Phases, Feeling's

We interrupt your life to annoy you and to say sorry but we had a slight case of writers block. WolfGurl101 would like announce that she does own _Twilight._

And now for something completely different, We now turn our attention to Jake for a bit, then we go back to Quil's, and we take a peek on Sam's thoughts as Quil may phase in this chapter if he doesn't then we see that he is not all bad just concerned for his young and unphased 'brother'. And possibly Bella's maybe Hope's as I've been toying with that idea.

And now for something completely the same Chapter 11 of _Bella's Hope_

24 reviews so far

* * *

**Chapter 11:**** Phases, Feeling's and New Discoveries**

**Jake's POV;**

Why did this have to happen to me? Bella was going to tell me something big I know it but the walking fig bar had to interrupt her. Once we got him home and I took her home she tried again. My body started to convulse into small shakes, I was afraid of giving her what I had so I told her, "What you were about to say back at the theater could it wait until later? I'm starting to feel a little off myself."

"Yea I guess but call me when you get home so I know you made it.", she said disappointed, and concern clear in her voice

"Will do.", I promised her and I was going to but when I got home dad said I looked awful, then the next thing I know I'm hearing voices in my head, and my hands were replaced with russet colored paws. At first I thought I was going crazy until I heard Embry's voice, _"Jake is that you?"_

_"Yea I think so."_- I said with a shaky voice

Turns out the legends of our people becoming wolves were true. Sam calmed down to where I could phase back into my human form. He then explained to me the legends of phasing and got me some new clothes as I shredded the ones I was wearing when I phased. Sam also told me that I couldn't see Bella until I was in more control of myself, when I heard this my first instinct was to ignore his wishes. However I changed my mind when he told me what happened to his fiance and imprint Emily. After experiencing how fast I can phase, and seeing the physical damage it could do to someone I loved, I started to listen, because I don't want the same thing to happen to them.

After that all I did was run patrols and I hated that I was always tired. I felt like I couldn't get enough sleep, but they kept telling me my body would adjust in time. I really hated that I couldn't see Bells, what was worse was that I couldn't even call her to tell her how I was doing and that I was fine but, not well enough to see anyone or that I was too busy to see her. Which is where this wolf pack business sucked, I would run by her house and hear her reading aloud to herself, while I patrolled her house. And as much as I wanted to see her, I didn't want to hurt her. Then I would be just as bad as the bloodsucker. About two days after the movie I get a call from her.

"Hey Bella it could be a bit longer than I thought. Is what you want to tell me phone worthy?", I asked, knowing she could hear how hoarse and scratchy my voice was.

"It's possible but I'd rather do it in person. I want you to hear everything from me and see it to, if that's alright."

"Oh, Alright then, but on one condition I'll call you when I can and let you know when you can come over to explain.", I told her so that way she wouldn't get hurt.

"Sounds fair, but my condition at the theater still stands."

"OK, I have to go now. Please don't come down here until I tell you it's okay? understand.", I said hoping my urgency didn't show because Sam was calling me for patrols.

"Okay."

But what happened three weeks ago still makes me mad at myself. I was just coming in from patrols for the day when I smelled Bella's freesia shampoo and her lilac spray, I could also smell Quil in the cab with her. I should have known she would try to see me, and Quil has been following me and the pack trying to see what we've been doing, but I thought they would listen to me. When I was beside the truck and tapped on her door, she jumped in fright, and Quil did a little, but changed when they saw it was me and got out of the truck. I hate that I was about so rude to her when she had been nothing but nice to me since day one, and Quil was my second cousin, if he phased then he would hopefully forgive me and understand why I said and did what I was about to.

"Why are you guys here ? I told you I would let you know when to come down."

"I was starting to get worried so I came down to check on you. And finish what I have been trying to tell you since the theater."

"Guys could we go somewhere private to talk please?"

"Yea sure, but not for long. I brought you a surprise in the truck and I can't leave it alone for that long."

I led them into the treeline Quil and I noticed she kept glancing back towards the truck. When we stopped I didn't face them I couldn't just yet, so I took a few calming breaths.

"Jake what's going on is something wrong?" she asked concern filling her voice

"Nothing that concerns you.", I said a bit rough

"The hell it does if your involved!" she yelled

"What I told you was wrong, I misjudged them. I thought it was something else but I wish I was wrong.", I said

"What do you mean, you were scared of them a few weeks ago?" she asked confused

"That was before. Now I know and believe me I wish I didn't know.", I said rougher than before

"Well you've given me little reason to believe otherwise." she snapped

"If I could tell you I would." I shouted at her and for a split second I saw her step away, and felt the tremors I knew she saw. I also saw Quil put a hand on her shoulder as comfort.

"Jake, calm down man. All we want is to know what's going on." Quil said calmly and I noticed at this point he had been silent letting Bella do most of the talking, speaking for both of them I guess.

"Do you want me to stay, and be honest." she said softly reaching out to me and I could hear the quiver in her voice and could smell the unshed tears she was trying to hold back.

"Don't come near me! Please go away, I don't want you to come around here. Either of you." I started out harsh but I found my voice breaking as I finished. The earlier conversation came back to me.

"Fine you won't see of hear from me ever again. I managed on my own the past five months why should now be any different. You know I thought I could count on you, but I guess I can only trust family."

And then she left, Quil stayed behind still silent I guess gathering his thoughts before he spoke. I could hear the anger in his voice and knew I had wronged Bella in the worst way ever, but it was for her own good. He broke my train of thought by finally speaking up,

"You're an asshole you know that? She never deserved this, especially after that dumbass left her. In my opinion you're as bad as he is."

"Shut Up! You don't know what you're talking about! I'm nothing like him!", I roared feeling the tremors return as I thought about the leech.

"Not from where I'm standing Jake. In my eyes you're as bad as he is.", he turned to leave, but stopped turned back to me with one of his clenched he drew back one of his arms and aimed punched me full on the jaw, but I grabbed his fist stopping the intended blow. I must have squeezed his hand a little too tight as I was stronger, tougher and more durable than Quil. So I didn't know how much of my strength I applied until he grunted in pain, and then I released his hand immediately, but that was four days ago. we were now patrolling around the Olympic National Resource Center when I picked up the sickly sweet stench of the leeches we were trying to catch. But it was over too quickly for the pack's tastes.

* * *

**Sam's POV;**

It was days like these when I really hated being Alpha. With Jake new to the pack, I had to all but Alpha order to phase to back to his human shape. Even then he was still struggling to hold his shape, I think what was pissing him off the most was Bella and the Cullens. Paul wasn't helping matters by referring to her as the leech-lover. When he phased again and charged at Paul I at first didn't do anything to stop them as Jake saw Bella as a sister so maybe this would teach Paul to keep his mouth shut, and after about two minutes I thought Paul had, had enough and then phased myself, and ordered them to stop and to phase back. I had patrols all worked out so there were no fights when on patrol, now I had to rework it. I now had to pair Paul, and Jared together and Jake and Embry together as the two formers were close, and the latter were best friends and I knew Embry could give Jake the ins and outs of the pack, as well as help him keep levelheaded while on patrol, and maybe when Jake was more used, to the pack then I'd rotate everyone with the buddy system.

I however preferred to patrol on my own, but every now and then to appease Emily I would patrol with one of the guys. Embry was the one who was patrolling when Jake phased for the first time and howled for me, luckily I wasn't doing anything important that couldn't wait. I could tell Jake was getting ready to phase just like I did with Embry, and Jared. I was a little worried when I started to get a twitch in my hand around the time when Paul started to phase, and when Jared and Embry started to phase I somehow could hear the inner wolf as it begins to cause the spirit warriors to phase into their wolves for the first time. It helped after the incident with Em. What I never thought would happen was the night that Jake called Bella's house and got a different girl's voice, and what was even weirder was that Bella was not at home. I just chalked that up to she didn't want to talk to Jake and from what I saw in his head when he last talked to her I don't blame her for not wanting to talking to him. I was even more shocked to find out the real reason, and Alpha ordered the others not to mention the real reason around Jake until he brought it up. Some people might think that I'm being a bad Alpha by not telling Jake but everyone had their secrets that they didn't want anyone to know. Look at the pack's secret, and since it wasn't mine to tell I wasn't going to share her secret, and by default give away my tribe's secret as well.

* * *

**Quil's POV;**

Bella had called me Tuesday during school when we were at lunch to see if I would watch Hope on Saturday while she, Angela, and Ana had a girls day 'no kids/sibling's allowed' as Bella told me the message. Obviously I agreed and knew my mom would love to have Hope over. My Granddad never thought he'd see the day when Joy Ateara would be spoiling an adopted granddaughter and to be honest neither did I. I was loving the fact that all Hope had to do pucker her little lip and my mom would melt. When I told her we were watching Hope Saturday she started baking Hope's favorite cookies which were chocolate chips and she put the left overs in the fridge for Hope to munch on before the cookies, and possibly dinner. Honestly Hope was getting a better woman then the one I grew up with and I was kind of jealous of her. But I guess all parents when they become grandparents get a little loose, from when they were parents. Cause my Granddad would always let me have a lot sweets before Mom came to get me and it was usually just when my sugar high hit I was always sent home, now I know why Mom was annoyed with Granddad. But Bella never seemed annoyed at my mom because I think Charlie was a little bit like my mom, in the sense that he was wrapped around her little finger. On Friday the weirdest thing happened, I was saddling up Sampson for some exercises on the trail for an hour when all of a sudden he wouldn't let me near him which was very odd because he never does that. He did eventually calm down enough for me to take our usual ride. On the way home I started to feel a little achy but thought nothing of it and wasn't going to say anything to Bella as she would worry and not let Hope stay and not go with her friends. So I decided I would tough it out. I looked through the movies I used to watch when I was a kid and found the perfect one.

* * *

**Bella's POV;**

Hope was being extra fussy today and I think she knew she was going to see Quil and Joy. I checked, double checked, and triple checked to see if I packed everything they would need as well as the emergency call card. That mainly had my cell phone, Charlie's work, and the house numbers should anything happen and we would be notified. I always had that in the slot where the cards were kept in the diaper bag and made sure whoever was watching Hope that day knew it was there and where to find it. For some reason today I had a bad feeling about leaving Hope with Quil but decided it was nothing and packed her bag, stroller, and Woo. Once we were in the truck we made way to Quil's house.

"Mama wan see Da.", Hope said

"OK sweetie but who's Da?", I asked was surprised when she said, "We go see him then Mama go see Auntie Angie, and Auntie Ana."

Then it hit me 'Da' was Hope's way of saying 'Dad' and we were on our way to see Quil. My first thought was what he would say, or do when she called him that. my second thought was picturing him playing dress up and I couldn't help the giggle that came out. I was glad that Quil was good with her as was his mom Joy, I guess I underestimated them both. Hope soon fell asleep just after we crossed the Quillayute river. I kept the music down low to where it would keep her asleep but not enough to where it would leave me in silence. I always put in a CD of children's music for Hope so it would help her fall asleep if she was sleepy, and it didn't have any cuss words, or fowl language that she shouldn't hear. I knew she'd hear them eventually but as she was still developing her social skills and learning to talk as well she shouldn't be learning to say those kind of words yet. We were just pulling up to Quil's house when I took the CD out and Hope woke up again. Quil must have heard my truck because he was out of the house and on his way to the bed to help me unload Hope's things and bring them into the house while I unhooked Hope from the car seat and took her in the house with the diaper bag and my purse.

"Quil, Hope has something she'd like to tell you.", I said with humor in my voice and a twinkle in my eyes.

"Oh really, and what would that be Statlight?", he asked Hope with a smile on his face

"Hi Da!", Hope said shyly and with a little sleep slurred in her voice. The look on his face went from shock, to surprise, to adoration, and then a small look of confusion crossed his face, to which I quickly cleared up. We headed inside for a few minutes while I helped Quil set the play pen up and said good-bye to Hope then Quil before heading back to Forks to pick up Ana. I didn't know the chaos I would be returning to, but it might have explained the bad feeling I had earlier.

* * *

No he did not phase in this chapter but it will more than likely be in the next chapter. Please read and review. Statlight is roughly translated to starlight.


End file.
